Edge of time
by Solvan
Summary: A lost Riolu finds himself struggling to remember his past as he gets himself involved with a sheepish Zoroark, and his childish dream to make the best exploration team. Along the way the duo grow into a father and son role, but will fate say otherwise. This is the first fanfiction I've made or written so please review. Enjoy and reviews appreciated! (I don't own the cover photo.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction I plan on writing a chapter every two weeks and a half or so. I've also decided against describing how Pokémon look, so review and enjoy, so without further ado the story begins. I'll add a review reply to the chapters later so review and chat with the characters.**

 **Can't forget the disclaimer  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series or any of the Pokémon created by them. They are owned by someone else.**

 ** _Thinking will appear in italics_**

* * *

"Am... I dead?" I ask staring into a blinding light. _I'm surprised I'd be going to heaven, I don't remember dying either.'_ I think as the light before me began to fade. A sudden throbbing pain developed in my head, as I was enveloped in the darkness. "Seems I'm not going after all." I whispered as I lost consciousness.

"Hey… Alright… Wake up!" The voice was male, but gentle and worried.

 _'Is someone calling me, who is it? I don't recognize that voice, just leave me alone.'_

"Are you awake?"

I groaned and rolled onto my back, peeling open my eyes I saw a Lucario looking back at me with a worried expression. I could hear the water nearby and I felt sand against my back _. I'm on a beach, but why?_ _I have no memory of how I got here or why I was._

"Are you alright? Can you tell me your name, little riolu?" _I'm a riolu I'll assume._

I sat up causing the Lucario above me to jump, and seat himself in front of me. "My name is Akuma, except for a headache I'm fine. Anyway would you be able to tell me where I am Lucario?"

The Pokémon in front of me gave me a quizzical look, and replied in a faint tone, "I'm sorry, I am not a Lucario I used my illusion to look like a Lucario, someone more approachable to you. I'm really a Zoroark, named Zoroark."

"It's alright, but can I call you something other than Zoroark like Luca." Zoroark nodded

"Do you know where your parents are they must be worried about you?" I shook my head in reply, "How about where you live do you remember that?" Again I shook my head. Electing a sigh from Luca, as he sighed his fur became grey-brown, claws extended from his paws and the metal protruding from the backs melted. Before long the Lucario in front of me was a Zoroark. "I dispersed the illusion so what you see now is what I really look like. I want to tell you was going to beco-" Luca was cut off because he was tackled by a Koffing.

"Hey if it isn't our old friend scaredy-cat." Said the Zubat as he caught up to his Koffing friend. He noticed a stone where Luca used to be standing, "What's this, Scaredy?" The Zubat called as he picked up the stone. Luca got back up, and looked at the stone in shock.

"That, give it back it's my treasure." Luca cried

"A treasure, hmm." the Koffing says looking at the stone, "We should hold it for him, just until he can take it from us and beat that dungeon." Zubat replies.

Before either Luca or I could react the two bolted into the cave behind us. Luca looked at the cave in defeat, and began to sob quietly. 'Those two are complete jerks, and now they've stolen from someone I like to call a friend. I can't just sit here and watch this, I'll help Luca get his treasure to pay him back for helping me.'

"Luca I'll help you find them, and get you treasure back." I say as I place a paw on his back.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but enjoy the journey of our Heros!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series or any of the Pokémon created by them. I don't own the terms they made either. They are owned by someone else.**

 ** _Thinking is in italics_**

* * *

Luca looked at me, and nodded.

"This cave is filled with angry Pokémon, so be ready to fight your way through." He said as I helped him stand again.

"Well we just have to use our determination to get through." I reply with a smile, and began to walk towards entrance of the cave with Luca in my wake.

We did find a few Poké as Luca called it is a currency here. We went a bit further in and encountered a Shellder, and Corsola.

' _Battle time!_ ' I thought as I readied myself for a fight.

Shellder wasted no time, and attacked me with his body. I dived to my right effectively dodging Shellder's tackle, and quickly returned a force palm to Shellder. Corsola followed suit and attacked using water gun on Luca. Luca had been too busy worrying about my fight with Shellder to notice, so he was hit hard by the attack.

"Focus on yourself, I can handle this opponent!" I shout to Luca, as I dodge another tackle from Shellder.

 _'I feel so light it's as if I'm made of air.'_ I think as I backflip away from Shellder. I charge at Shellder and use feint landing a quick punch on the side of his shell, and sending him sliding against the floor to the other side of the room unconscious. Luca now focused on his own fight charges at Corsola, who uses water gun again. Luca stopped running and jumped over the stream of water that flew his way.

Good he seems focused now.' I think as Luca lands bringing his claws down on Corsola with a fury swipes, and dealing a good amount of damage. Before Luca attacked again Corsola used tackle on him, but unknown to both me and Corsola it had attacked a substitute created while Luca had jumped. The Luca in front of it smirked before exploding like a smoke bomb, and the real Luca stood behind it with a dark sphere floating between his paws. He smiled before releasing the shadow ball into the back of Corsola's head, "Try a bit harder next time." He said as Corsola collapsed in a heap on the other side of the room.

"Sorry, that I made you worry about me." He said giving me a smile.

"I expected you to be able to fight, but what was that?" I asked dumbfounded. "I mean you wouldn't need help dealing with those two if you fight like you just did."

"I don't know it's just when I'm in a dungeon I tend to act differently, and especially when I'm motivated to protect someone." Luca said as he walked towards me.

"Eat an Oran berry, making a substitute takes a toll on your body."

"You know for someone who has amnesia you know a lot about fighting, and you could even tell I used substitute." I shrugged at Luca's suggestion, he pulled out an Oran berry and are it. With that little battle out the way we walked further into the dungeon, and found Zubat and Koffing.

"Give me m-my treasure back!" Luca shouted as we entered the last room of beach cave. Zubat just smiled, and Koffing moved his body side-to-side as if he were scolding a child for playing too loud. 'No surprise here they don't plan to return his stone without a fight.' Zubat looked at Luca then to me and began, "Scaredy managed to get this far deep with a friend, and just for a painted on stone. We'll return it if you answer this riddle, sound fair?" Both Luca and I nodded to accept his deal. "Good he continued, so the riddle is: What's black, red, cobalt and unconscious? Simple, right?

I looked at Luca and looked at me both of us uncertain as to what the answer was, and then it came to me. 'Luca is black and red, and I'm cobalt well blue at least.' I thought. "Zubat is the answer, us? It is isn't it." I shouted annoyed at their little joke.

"Bingo!" Both Zubat and Koffing cried out.

With their game, over with they attacked us. Luca took a head on tackle from Koffing, as I backflipped out of the way of Zubat's air cutters. ' _Don't tell me Luca's too afraid_ _to fight back.'_ I thought watching, as suddenly Luca's aura changed from its normal light blue to a crimson red. Luca body went suddenly ridge before he launched himself at Koffing, and hit him with fury swipes. Finishing of the attack with a shadow ball from above. _'He wasn't kidding about that change in personality.'_ I thought as Zubat attacked again with air cutters, but before I could even react Luca was in front of me.

"Now who needs to stay focused?" Luca asked, as he grabbed me and jumped out of the attack. After landing he quickly placed me down, and turned to face Zubat. The crimson aura swelled around Luca's arms, and began to vibrate violently. "Now for my signature move," Luca swung his right arm downwards sending the aura around it at Zubat, and quickly followed it up with another swing from his left arm. The two shock waves of crimson aura combined, as they made contact with Zubat sending him into the far wall forming a crater twice his size. "Night daze."

Luca turned to look at Koffing as it shook the dirt from its body. "Where is my treasure?" Luca asked deepening his voice, and using his illusion ability to increase his size to a threatening level. "It's right here," Koffing wheezes as he drops a small bag in front of Luca. "just leave us alone."

 _Where did that bag come from, and how did he move it?_ I wonder, as Luca picks up the bag and disperses his illusion. We had left the pair to themselves, and walked out onto the beach without much resistance from any feral Pokémon.

Once we were out of the cave I turned to Luca and asked, "Where was this power earlier?" Luca fell to his knees before he could reply, and ended up laying face first in the sand.

"Luca don't tell me you used up too much energy in there."

"It seems that I still can't use Night daze to its full extent. Do you have still have that Oran berry you found on you, because I could really use one." Luca asked with a light hearted laugh.

"Sure I do," I reply placing the Oran berry in Luca's mouth. "but how do you plan on finding my family?" I continued as Luca chewed on the Oran berry, and instantly became filled with energy. Luca stood up and walked ahead towards the other side of the beach. "We should head to town and try asking if there have been any reports of a missing riolu. Maybe with you there I could build up the courage to join the guild." Luca explained.

"This guild what type of guild is it?"

"The guild is world famous they accept all kinds of request from finding lost items to saving a village." Luca replied before getting lost in a daydream. _'If my parents are looking for me would they let me join the guild with Luca? I hope so, but there is only one way to find out.'_

"Off to the Guild we go!"

* * *

 **I need to know if you readers want to read about the filler request/missions and the training the team will go through. I've made a poll for it so please submit an answer there, so that I know what to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series or any of the Pokémon created by them. I don't own the terms they made either. They are owned by someone else.**

 ** _Thinking is in italics_**

* * *

"You have to go stand on that grate before entering the guild." Luca explained pointing at a grate placed over a hole in front of the guild entrance. Luca nudged me onto the the grate, and before I could turn around I heard a loud voice.

"Hey you on the grate are you a Riolu?"

"Yes I am. Would you be able to tell me if my parents ever came here looking for me?" I yelled down through the grate.

"Sorry to tell you this, but Riolu and Lucario have been extinct in this area for years. You're the first one I've heard of since the formation of this guild." The voice replied. I felt like I knew it the whole time, but still I felt abandoned. "There is someone else with you right? Could that person please step onto the grate." The voice although it hadn't gotten quieter seemed to have noticed my quick descent into sadness, and was eager to use Luca as an excuse to change the subject.

"Luca come on it's your turn to stand on the grate." I said causing Luca jump, as he was suddenly the center of attention. Luca quickly stepped into the center of the grate, "Oh it's you again, came to finally tell me why you come here every week." The voice said irritated by Luca's presence.

"Yes I want to join the guild as a trainee. With Akuma here." I perk up as I hear Luca boldly reply.

"Really you two want to join the guild?"

"Yes." We answer together smiling widely to each other. There was no reply from the voice for a while, by then Luca and I had stopped smiling. "Do you think that's a no?" I whisper to Luca, and just as Luca opens his mouth to answer, the door to the guild is flung open. The Pokémon that opened the door was a Loudred, and he was panting loudly as he tried to catch his breath. Once he had, he waved us in, so we followed him down four flights of of stairs. "Wait right here while I go, and tell the Guildmaster that you want to register as a trainee team." Screamed Loudred as he turned to enter a room beside the stairs.

"Are you excited to join an explorers guild?" Luca asked visibly vibrating with excitement.

"What do you think was on the other floor above us?"

"I think that was the quest and outlaw board area." replied Luca, finally calming down. Loudred opened the door to the Guildmaster's chamber, and beckoned us inside. The room was big, but had almost nothing in it. There was a chair for Wigglytuff that had a carpet underneath it. On the far wall was one window with a view of the ocean. "You two are the ones who want to join the guild? Did you make a team name?"

"Yes we are, and our team name is…" Luca held onto the is as he looked at me for ideas.

 _I was my understanding that you were the one that wanted to join the guild, so I assumed you had a name in mind._ I thought and before I could think about it I said, "I'm sorry."

"Okay, team I'm sorry it is. REGISTERING! REGISTERING!" Wigglytuff announced.

"Wait not I'm sorry, that's not our team name!" I shouted trying to get Wigglytuff to change the name, but he went on shouting.

"REGISTERING, REGISTERING, REGISTERED!"

"Well that settles it we are team I'm sorry, now." I say more flustered by how our team got its name than anything else.

"Ok one last thing," Wigglytuff stops us as we prepare to leave the room, and presents a satchel to us. "This contains your explorer badges, a wonder map, and a present for each of you." I take the satchel from Wigglytuff, and give him a pleasant smile. "The trainee sleeping quarters are to the left once you leave this room, and the dining hall is the other way."

We quickly left the room, and then took a right, heading straight to our room. It turns out there were conveniently two hay beds left together in a vacant room. With one window looking down from the cliff the guild was built into, and out onto the ocean. "Let's look inside the bag before going to sleep." I suggest to Luca, as he sits down on his bed. Luca nods before emptying the contents of the bag onto the floor, and just like Wigglytuff had said there was a map inside and two badges, but there was also two other things.

"Cool we got a silver bow and a zinc band. I could wear the silver bow if you want the zinc band." Luca announce excitedly

"I know the zinc band would increase my resistance to non-physical attacks, but what does the silver bow do?" I asked puzzled.

"It works based on aura, so if your aura matches the color of the bow you strength, agility, and resistance get increased." Luca explained giving me a smirk as he finished.

I reached for the bow, and as I did I felt the aura around me grow stronger. I grabbed it, and noticed my body felt lighter and even stronger. "I'll be wearing this one." I said as I absently tied the bow around my left arm. Luca had already put the power band around his wrist, and was lying down in his bed. "Good night, Luca." I said with a yawn. 'Our next adventure will begin in the morning.'

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Wake up! We have to perform the morning address!" Yelled the same Loudred we met yesterday. His voice was like a physical force trying to shatter my eardrums, and it caused Luca and I to jump to attention from our dreams.

"My ears! I think I'm going to go deaf from that alarm clock!" I yell over the ringing in my ears. After we recovered from that verbal assault made on a whole different level of sound. We jumped out of bed and brushed ourselves off then went into the larger room on the second underground floor of the guild.

The room was lit by the sun coming through the large window placed in between the Guildmaster's chamber and the hallway to the guild apprentice rooms. The area in front of the Guildmaster's chamber was filled with the other apprentices and staff of the guild. Luca and I joined the talkative crowd, but we kept close to each other and near the back of the room.

"Okay everyone, line up for the morning address!" Cried a shrill voice that belonged to the ever annoying Chatot. The room grew quiet and everyone transitioned to form two rows of Pokémon, the taller ones were standing in the back. Chatot nodded, "Alright begin."

The crowd responded in unison, "One! Don't shirk work! Two! Run away and pay! Three! Smiles go for miles!"

"Dismissed!" Chatot announced. The crowd dispersed leaving Chatot, Luca and I together. "I assume we have to learn that cheer." I say to Luca, and begin to follow Loudred upstairs with Luca not far behind.

"Remember yesterday you said there was a job board upstairs. How do we accept a job, as an exploration team?" Luca just shrugged in response. We continued our ascent up the stairs and came to a second underground area as big as the one below, but with no other rooms attached. Luca walk over to a bulletin board hanging in the right side of the room, and pointed out a sheet of paper. He read the paper to me, and I tuned out most of the details.

One, the client was a Spronk. it lost a orb that was important to it, and the location was a place called drenched bluff.

"Want us to take this request? It's low ranked, but it still takes us into a mystery dungeon." Luca explained.

"Sure, I guess it should work out as our first request as an exploration team."

Luca pulled the paper off the board and placed it in our adventure bag. "We should head to town and get supplies." says Luca to me as we head towards the stairs and out to the town. Treasure town was actually really close to the guild, so it wasn't long before we were at the Kecleon brother shop.

"What would you like to buy?" The green Kecleon turned to see Luca and I. "Who are you to one another?" The Kecleon asked looking from Luca to me then back again.

"I guess you could say Luca here is my legal guardian. Like a dad of sorts." I reply point to Luca.

"Wait, I'm your dad now?" Luca said confused by my term of phrase.

"I think it would seem suspicious, if you weren't and I am exploring with an adult without my parents around, so yeah I guess you kinda are." I reply

"Anyways we would like to buy some Oran berries. How much do they cost?" Luca ask.

"Fifty poké per berry." Kecleon replied

"We'll take three of those then." I say as I reach into the adventure bag and make the purchase.

* * *

"Well we made it to Drenched Bluff. A father and his son." Luca said standing in front of the entrance to the mystery dungeon.

"Hey if you're gonna be my father you've got to be more brave." I say bumping my shoulder into Luca playfully, as I take the lead into the dungeon.

We found a few things while wondering through the bluff, "Hey consider that this stuff is pretty valuable why are we finding it on the floor?" I ask picking my fifth Oran berry, but only receiving a shrug from Luca. 'We've found seven Oran berries, two white gummi, three blue gummi, and an apple. I want a fight.'

A little later we ran into a Chingling and a Lileep. I used quick attack to close the distance between me and the Chingling,then I used force palm. Chingling managed to dodge my attack and use confusion on me to throw me into the far wall. Luca used fury swipes on Lileep, and had just dodged its constrict attack. I land on my feet with my eyes narrow, as I run to Chingling I use quick attack to get behind it, and use force palm to send Chingling into Lileep's side knocking them both to the ground. Luca saw his chance, and uses feint attack to send Lileep into the air. A pass. I think as I Jump above Lileep, and axe kick Lileep into Chingling effectively knocking them both out.

Further into the dungeon we found the pearl, "Hey, how do you think Spoink got this here?" I ask picking up the pearl lying at the base of a wall. Luca just shrugs as he take the pearl from me, and put it in our bag.

"You know we should train some so that you can use night daze without passing out, and I'll train with you I know it's possible for me to use aura sphere with some training." I say punching the air in front of me for emphasis.

"Do you have any ideas on how to train for that?" Luca asked as we began to leave the dungeon.

"Nope," I reply with a smile before continuing, "your training can start with walking home with me on your shoulders."

"How is this training?" Luca ask placing me on his shoulders.

"It isn't, I just wanted to sit up here." I explained laughing, and Luca joined in as we walked home.

* * *

 **I need to know if you readers want to read about the filler request/missions and the training that the team go through. I'll make a poll for it so please submit an answer there or in a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series or any of the Pokémon created by them. I don't own the terms they made either. They are owned by someone else.**

 _ **Thinking is in italics**_

* * *

"What do you mean we can't keep all of the reward money! Why can't we keep it?" I exclaim as Luca calmly adds the money we could keep to the pouch for money on the adventure bag along with a container of calcium, iron, and protein.

"Just that. You can't keep that money because their are fees for apprenticeship." Chatot explained smugly.

"Whatever it's not like we spent much on supplies. Is food provided as one of these services an apprentice gets?" I ask sourly, Chatot only gave a nod in reply. I led Luca downstairs to the mess hall and asked for two big apples for our training. Chimecho was happy to oblige, and handed both apples to Luca. Luca quickly put the apples into the adventure bag and followed me to the beach.

"How will we start our training Akuma?" Luca asked once we got to the beach.

"Well from my understanding I need to master materializing aura, and launching it. You just need to practice using night daze, so just practice calling out the power." I say receiving a confused look from Luca. "Use night daze, but stop before throwing the attack." I explain.

"Okay, let's start." Luca shouted excitedly.

* * *

' _Okay I'll try again.'_ I closed my eyes and began to focus on the world around me, and just like last time, the objects around me became vaguely "visible" as outlines. ' _Now to find Luca.'_ I think as I begin to walk forward and the objects become more boldly outlined. I walk a few more steps and determined that I could try to extend my range of view. I took a deep breath and with my exhale the range of my "vision" from my body increased from a few feet to three yards.

"Okay this should be big enough to find Luca." I said as I began to run further down the beach, side-stepping rocks sticking out of the sand and searching for Luca's aura. It wasn't much later when I came to an area surrounded by large rocks, but before I turned to look in another direction I felt a surge of aura behind the rock closest to me. I took a few steps back and made a running jump onto the rock.

"Found you!" I shout opening my eyes to see an exhausted Luca surrounded in the crimson aura.

"Luca catch me." Luca dispersed the aura around his arms and turned to see me pounce on him, leaving him lying on the ground with me on his stomach. I laughed quietly to myself, ' _He is gonna get mad at me one of these days.'_ To my surprise he joined in, and for a short while it felt like he really was my dad.

"Hey can we eat our apples now?" Luca asked as I slid off his now growling stomach.

"Of course, I was getting hungry too." I say patting my stomach, and sitting down next to Luca. Luca reach into the bag laying beside us, pulled out two apples, and tossed one to me. We ate our apples quickly, and I jumped up into a standing position.

"Let's see how your trainings coming along. Use night daze twice." I say to Luca as he begins to stand.

' _If he can perform night daze twice without passing out it works.'_ I think as Luca stood beside me, and stiffened his body. His aura quickly became crimson and swelled around his arms, as the aura around his arms began to increase the rest thinned down closer to his body. The aura around Luca's arms started to vibrate and he threw his left arm downward releasing the aura forward, however it moved slowly, then he swung his right arm horizontally, releasing the second wave wave which quickly hit the first wave combining the two into a Cross like shape as the flew quickly into the boulder in front of them. The attack left a large indent in the boulder, Luca then repeated the attack. The second attack collided with the boulder and destroyed it completely.

"See I can do it twice now." Luca said as he sat down, and gave off a huff of exhaustion. ' _His training seems to be working.'_ I thought as I patted Luca's side.

"I've made some progress myself, but I still can't use aura sphere. I can now see it pretty well though, so that has to count for something." I explain to Luca as we walk back to Treasure town.

We had been walking through town when the sun had finally set, and had spent our reward money on a few Oran berries. The shops had just closed for the night as Luca and I made it to the guild entrance. The first underground floor was empty, so I assumed dinner must have started. Luca led me to the dining room, as we entered the room what I witnessed was closer to a sharkpedo frenzy than a civilized meal.

Food was sent flying through the air in chucks (I swear a whole apple was sent through the air like a missile) there we Pokémon standing on the table racing over berries and drinking the crushed juices. I was too horrified by the strange sight to take another step in, however Luca walked straight into the room as if the chaos was normal and having to dodge food as it flew through the air was commonplace. He quickly found a seat near Loudred and motioned for me to join him, but as I took a step into the room I noticed that Wigglytuff was eating his apple through touch it with the top of his head. _Okay so this is gonna be dinner from now on…. Great._ I thought sarcastically as I sat next to Luca, and looked at the table in front of me. Despite how rowdy everyone was and the destructive task eating was there was a plate in front of me nicely decorated with berries and poffins with an big apple in the center.

"Eat up we have to be in bed soon if we want to wake up before Loudred." Luca said as he picked up his apple and bit into it. I picked up a poffin and bit into it. _It's too sweet_. I thought and began to eat.

* * *

Everyone had finished eating and cleaned up quickly after eating. I was about to walk out when Chimecho called Luca and me over to him. _I just saw a different side to everyone._ I thought as everyone calmly left to sleep in their rooms.

"I want to know for reference later what flavor berries and poffins do you like?" Chimecho asked.

"I'm not against the sweet kind, but I like the bitter and spicy poffins and really hate lum and micle berries." Luca replied. Both Pokémon turned to me as I replied, " I have no berry preference, but I like sour and spicy poffins." Once satisfied with our answers Chimecho dismissed us and we left for our room.

"Dinner was an exciting event." I said as I laid down in my bed. Luca just hummed in reply as he got comfortable.

"I should thank you, Akuma. If I hadn't met you I wouldn't have joined the guild, and I wouldn't be heading towards my dream." Luca said with a yawn.

"It's alright I'm happy to have met you, and if it's good to hear your a great dad." I replied sleepily. I didn't see it happen but I felt Luca blush through his aura, and I could tell he was happy to hear me say it. "Good night Luca." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

"Night, son." Luca replied happily."

* * *

I got up before Luca and had to wake him up. At first I was just shaking him gently but he didn't respond, so I shook him harder. "Wake up, Dad!" I shouted. That woke Luca right up and once again his aura turned a light hue of pink. Luca tried to play off his embarrassment by yawn and if it weren't for the fact I could see his aura I would've believed him.

"Morning already?" Luca complained as he started standing up. I nodded to Luca and lead the way back to the main gathering room with the crowd of apprentices.

"Time for the mourning address everyone!" Chatot announced. The crowd wasted to time before shouting:

One! Don't shirk work!

Two! Run away and pay!

Three! Smiles go for miles!

 _Okay I think I've learned it now_. I thought as Chatot dismissed the crowd. I had taken one step before Chatot called Luca and I over to him.

"Do you know about the outlaw board?" Chatot asked, "I want you two, to take a mission from that board today, but before that take a tour around town and get acquainted with the shops." Chatot continued.

"Okay, we'll do that." Luca replied taking the lead as he lead me into town. Once we got to the main square Luca pointed out a shop run by Duskull. "That is Duskull bank, even though he looks untrustworthy it's best to leave your money with him." Luca explained. Luca continued to give me a tour of town, and explained each shop and what their service was.

"Can you remember all that?" Luca asked as we stopped in front of the Kecleon brothers shops.

"Yeah Dad I think I can remember that the Kecleon brothers sell goods for dungeons and special items, Kangaskhan owns the item bank, Electivire runs a move link shop, and Duskull runs the regular bank." I replied getting a nod of approval from Luca.

I hadn't seen it but a young azurill fall and drop an apple he had bought at Kecleon shop, and as He picked himself up I walked over and picked up his dropped apple. "Here you go." I said as I extended my paw holding the apple to him. Azurill reached for the apple, but as he did he touched my paw. His touch brought about a sudden flash of black and as my vision went black I heard a scream, "Help!" the voice called desperately. My vision returned and I looked around for the Pokémon in need of help, but I found no one was in distress.

"Thank you." Azurill said taking the apple and ran to catch up with his brother Marill.

 _I could've sworn that the voice I heard belongs to Azurill, but he didn't seem to be in trouble._ I thought staring at Azurill as he ran to his brother.

"Hey are you okay son, Akuma?" Luca asked giving me a quizzical gaze.

"Yeah I'm fine, but did you hear anything out of the ordinary when Azurill took that apple?" I asked cautiously, as I turned to look at Luca.

"No," Luca shook his head and continued, "but we should get back and get an outlaw to arrest." I nodded my agreement and followed Luca, as we entered the square a Drowzee bumped into me. It happened again the I was hit by a sudden dizzy spell and my vision went dark, but instead of a voice I could see Drowzee cornered Azurill.

"Stop running you'll just make this worse on yourself." Drowzee said as he took a step towards Azurill. Frightened and backed into a corner of the mountainy terrain Azurill scream, "H-h-h Help!"

The vision went black and I was staring at the Drowzee as he followed Marill and Azurill out of treasure. _Did what I just… Was that the future?_ _I hope not._

"Reality to Akuma, come in Akuma." Luca was saying waving a paw in front of my face. I pushed his paw down and look at Luca clearly not amused.

"Are you alright, you've been daydreaming a lot today?" Luca asked giving me a concerned look.

"Do you believe in premonitions?" I asked

"Why do you ask?"

"I think I had a premonition about Drowzee attacking Azurill."

Luca simply shrugged and walked ahead to the guild with me in his wake. _It was probably nothing._ I told myself as Luca and I returned to the outlaw, and saw that it was blank.

Luca looked at me hoping I knew why the board was blank. I shrugged and looked at the empty bored. "Maybe if we wait Chatot would come by and update it." I suggested Luca nodded and sat down beside the outlaw bored.

"Oh Luca did you use that drink the container of iron?" I asked remembering that it was a reward from a client.

"No, I thought you should have it." Luca replied taking out the containers of iron, calcium, and protein.

"I think you should take the iron to increase your pain tolerance, because you don't seem to dodge as much as me."

"How about we play a game of Fire Water Grass? The winner decides how we use the rewards." Luca challenged.

"Okay, but I need you to explain how it works." I answered. Luca quickly explained the rules of fire water grass to me, and midway through an alarm went off. (It wasn't much different than Rock Paper Scissors except you announced your choices at the same time.)

"UPDATE COMPLETE! STEP AWAY FROM THE PANEL! UPDATE COMPLETE!"

We backed away from the board and watched it, as it spun around to reveal the updated outlaw board. I looked the board over quickly looking for the reward rather than the rank. While I was looking over the numbers Luca tapped my shoulder and pointed to a poster on the board, so I followed his gesture to a wanted poster of Drowzee.

"That's the Drowzee from earlier, but that would mean…" Luca said

"My premonition was right. We have to hurry and find Azurill." I stated dashing out of the guild followed by Luca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series or any of the Pokémon created by them. I don't own the terms they made either. They are owned by someone else.**

 **Oh if you were wondering the types of Pokémon are based on generation 3, but some items may be from generations 4 and 5 along with Pokémon from generation 4 and 5 and mega evolution.**

 _ **Thinking is in italics**_

* * *

"This is the mountain from my premonition, so this should take us directly to Azurill and Drowzee." I announced.

"We need to hurry if we plan on saving Azurill, so let's get going." Luca said as he ran into the dungeon.

 _I hope he doesn't do anything too rash while we are in here._ I thought as Luca ran ahead.

"Thanks for showing us to the mountain Marill, and don't worry we'll bring your brother back safely!" I yelled over my shoulder to Marill, as I followed after Luca.

It wasn't long after, that I came across Luca standing off with a Machop and a Geodude. Geodude used tackle charging at Luca, but Luca was prepared for the attack and jumped out of the way in time. Luca was preparing to use fury swipes when Machop used seismic toss on him, sending him flying in the wall beside me.

"Do you want to calm down a bit?" I suggested stepping further into the room.

"I've got this," Luca said pulling himself up, "I want to show you the fruits of that training of ours."

"Okay," I replied allowing Luca to step in front of me again, "but I'll step in if I think your losing."

Luca nodded his acknowledgement as he stood in front of me. _Go get them Dad._ I thought as Luca charged at Machop with a shadow ball in his paws. He threw the ball at Machop who dodged the attack, but when the shadow ball missed it exploded releasing a large cloud of smoke.

I could see what happened in the cloud with aura and I saw Luca use hidden power hitting Machop's back sending Pokémon stumbling forward. Machop responded by sweeping his leg in the direction of the attack, but he hit nothing because Luca had jumped over the Pokémon. Once Luca landed he charged at Machop and used Fury swipes on it, arching each swipe so that the attacks seemed to be coming from multiple directions. When Luca's attacks finished Machop was hardly able to stand, but the dust had settled and Luca held his leg above Machop bringing it down a powerful axe kick hard enough to knock out Machop.

Geodude stared at the scene as Luca turned to him smiling. It didn't take much for Luca to finish off Geodude, but he had sustained a good bit of damage from fighting both of them alone.

"You definitely need those iron supplements more than me." I said smugly watching Luca eat an Oran berry.

"Fine I'll take the da- supplements." Luca replied more annoyed with himself than me. Luca reached into the bag and retrieved the three containers, and passed me the protein container.

"How do I know you're not using your illusion ability to trick me?" I asked Luca.

"I don't know how to prove that I'm not to you Akuma."

"I'll trust that you aren't messing with me here because you agreed to eat the iron." I said opening my container, and throwing the contains into my mouth. It had a meaty taste, so I accepted it as the protein supplement. While I was thinking about whether the protein was really protein Luca quickly ate both container and placed them back in the bag.

"Let's hope to find some good items while we're in this dungeon." I say to Luca as he puts away my container nodding his agreement. We traveled further into the dungeon and found three white gummi, two orange, an Oran berry, and a reviver seed. I had just entered a room when a rock went soaring through the air and hit Luca in the side of the head. I followed the direction the rock came from and saw a Nidorina holding another rock next to a Nidorino.

"My turn to show you the fruits of my training." I said to Luca as he rubbed the injured side of his head, and I ran towards the pair. Nidorina threw her other rock at me, but I easily sidestepped the rock and closed the distance between us quickly. Once I was within range I used force palm, but Nidorino stepped in front of me taking the attack for her instead. Force palm didn't send him off, so I followed it up with feint and backed away from Nidorino. Nidorina took her opening and threw the second rock at me, and it hit me square in the chest.

"They work well together." Luca stated smugly.

"Not now!" I called in reply.

 _Time to try a new approach._ I thought as I used quick attack, and sent Nidorino tumbling into Nidorina. Nidorino recovered quickly and used fury swipes at me, and caught me off guard dealing a good amount of damage. Luca took a step forward about to interject when I held out my arm ahead of him. I used copycat and returned the favor to the Nidorino, and finished him off with an axe kick. After watching Nidorino get knocked out Nidorina used bite on me, but seeing it coming this time I jumped away from her jaws. I followed up with copycat, so that I bit Nidorina and knocked her out with force palm.

"Whoooo! That was exciting, but man that takes it out of you!" I said between pants as I high-pawed (low paw for Luca) Luca.

"Want an Oran berry?" Luca asked as he tossed one over to me. I ate it quickly and we went on further into the dungeon.

* * *

"This is the area where they were in premonition. See there they are!" I shouted to Luca as I pointed at Drowzee's back.

"H-h-h Help! Azurill cried cornered by Drowzee.

"Stop right there!" Luca shouted at Drowzee, and as Drowzee turned to face us continued, "We're here to save Azurill." Drowzee gave us a smirk as he finished his turn.

"You a guy who used to be a coward are going to take me on?" Drowzee replied without trying to hide his disgust.

"Yes we will!" I answered sensing Luca sudden change in aura from fiery to fragile.

 _This guy's a psychic type, so his attacks do twice as much to me, but Luca is immune to them._

"Luca I'll distract him and you hit him with night daze that should make this easy on both of us." I whispered to Luca, and my eyes met Drowzee's as I shouted, "Alright, let's go!"

I used quick attack, and as I got close to Drowzee he used psychic on me. His eyes shone purple and the same purple outlined my body, and lifted me off the ground. Drowzee smiled at me as he used psychic to throw me into the far wall. The force I hit the wall with knock caused me to cough out some saliva, and from what I could tell from the pain a few organs may have moved around a bit. I fell to the ground below the dent I made in the wall.

 _Nothing is broken._ I thought as I surveyed my internal injuries, and nothing moved too much either.

 _So that's what it feels like when you get hit with a super effective attack._ I thought as I pulled myself back to my feet, and charged at Drowzee again throwing a few geo pebbles at him to distract him. Drowzee used psychic again to catch the pebbles I threw at him, but he hadn't noticed me hide while he was distracted. I had hidden behind a boulder near Drowzee, and was using his own aura to determine the direction he was facing. I had waited for Drowzee to turn his back in my direction, and used copycat to copy psychic back on Drowzee and tossed him upwards instead of at a wall.

"Part two!" I shouted to Luca who had his arms covered in the crimson aura of night daze. Luca put his paws together and threw them upwards as I placed my hind paw in his sending me up towards a purplexed Drowzee. Once I was within range I axe kicked Drowzee to the ground and shouted, "Final part!" Drowzee hit the ground hard (easily enough to have winded him, it left a crater shaped just like him).

Luca jumped over the crater and released night daze on Drowzee, and effectively knocked out Drowzee.

"Don't forget to catch me. Oh, and Drowzee you're under arrest for Pokéknapping and attempted theft." I called as I fell with a smile.

 _It is a good thing Luca and I were able to change the course of the future. I hope our adventure takes us around the world._ I thought looking down at Luca putting handcuffs on an unconscious Drowzee. Azurill was watching me fall with worry for my safety, but I trusted Luca to catch me without fail. I straightened my body and dived speeding towards Luca with a determined expression on my face, and soon enough I was wrapped in the embrace of my father.

"Let's take you home." Luca said placing me on his shoulder and extending a paw towards Azurill.

* * *

"Thank you for saving my little brother." Marill said cheerfully.

"It's part of the job." Luca replied sheepishly.

"Azurill do you know what Drowzee wanted with you?" I asked quietly

"He wanted me to get this for him. He called it 'The Sky's musical tear'." Azurill answered presenting a small box to us.

"You should have it as a reward." Marill suggested as Azurill placed the box in front of me, and they both left.

"Nice reward I guess." Luca said as he placed the box in our adventure pouch.

"Dinner will be soon Dad, so let's get going." I said leading our way to the dining hall.

Dinner was slightly different than last night which was chaos. Food flew through the air like missiles, and my plate was still seated beside Luca. My food was presented differently than last time, instead of the apple entree surrounded by berries and poffins. There were two stacks of poffins on my plate side by side on the top right, and an apple had been sliced into fours each slice met in the center under an Oran berry between each slice of apple were a row of assorted berries.

"Where do you start eating this masterpiece?" I asked Luca sarcastically, and got a laugh out of him before he shrugged and ate an apple slice. I picked up the Oran berry at the center atre it and dug into the rest of my meal.

Luca and I are our dinner quickly and left for our room making sure to give Chimecho a review of the food.

"Dinner was no more controlled tonight than yesterday." I said with a huff as I fell onto my bed.

"Hey, I tried opening this musical tear thing and it is not working. Could you see if you have a premonition about it opening." Luca asked.

"Fine." I said touching the box, but at first I didn't get anything. I was just about to tell Luca when I was consumed by a sense of dizziness and my vision blackened.

* * *

The vision started but just with voices there was just sound, and the blackness didn't lift.

"Before I say it… C- could I get on your shoulder one last time." I asked.

"Sure." Luca answered failing to hide the grief in his voice.

While Luca lifted me onto his shoulders the musical tear fell to the ground and clicked opened, "It opened." Luca and I said in unison, but before I could hear the first note leave the box the vision ended.

* * *

"Akuma are you alright? Your crying, what happened in that vision." Luca asked worriedly

"Nothing special." I replied quickly as I remembered I was holding the musical tear.

"Something happened." Luca persisted.

"The song… the song it plays is just too beautiful it brought me to tears." I answered as I turned away and waited for Luca to fall asleep. Once I heard his calm rhythmic breathing I looked back at the musical tear.

 _What happened in that vision? Why was Luca trying not to cry, and why did it make me cry? What does this musical tear have to do with what happened?_ I thought as I tried to pry open the box quietly, but to no avail. I laid down in my bed staring out the window at the moon, until I fell asleep.

* * *

I was running, but I couldn't tell what was chasing me. I felt a tug on my wrist and turned to see a green Pokémon pulling me forward. _Grovyle._

"Akuma run faster before we get caught. I can't fight that guy off, and being a child you would just be a burden." He tugged again on my wrist and I ran behind Grovyle.

"What's chasing us Grovyle?" I asked between gasps.

Grovyle stopped running turned to me and said something, but his voice was inaudible over the sound of an explosion as a green portal appeared behind him.

* * *

 **Can you suggest a happy/upbeat song for the musical tear to play in a review. The Sky's musical tear will be able to play three different songs none of which with lyrics.**

 **I wanna create a little question and answer segment at the end of each chapter, and the questions will be answered Akuma, Luca and I depending on who the question is addressing, so ask a question.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series or any of the Pokémon created by them. I don't own the terms they made either. They are owned by Nintendo and Game freak..**

 **I wanna create a little question and answer segment at the end of each chapter, and the questions will be answered Akuma, Luca and I depending on who the question is addressing.**

 _ **Thinking is in italics**_

* * *

"Akuma, wake up." Luca said as he shook me awake.

"Come on Luca five more minutes, I've been running in my dream." I groaned trying to sound exhausted.

"Wake up before Loudred yells at us" Luca insisted. I jolted up and ran out of the room, followed by Luca.

What was with that dream last night, and why did Grovyle say I was a human? I am clearly a Riolu, and what or who was chasing us? My thoughts were set aside when I realized Chatot had started the morning address, and I quickly joined the shouts in unison.

"Two! Run away and pay!"

"Three! Smiles go for miles!"

"Akuma are you alright? You seem distracted." Luca asked.

"Oh, I just had a weird dream last night, that's all that happened." I explained.

"Want to talk about it?" Luca persisted.

"Yeah talking about it would be a problem." I replied.

"Why?" Luca asked with a concerned expression.

"I don't remember much of it, well except for the fact that I was being chased." I explained before shrugging it off and heading towards the job board. I had been looking through the flyers when Luca sighed loudly behind me.

"Is something wrong, Dad?" I asked, not daring to look at Luca.

"Yeah, you are hiding something from me Akuma." Luca replied.

"I have no… Hey this one looks good."

"You're changing the subject again." Luca warned.

"No I'm not, I'm picking out our jobs for today." I replied, as I took down a flyer.

"Fine then keep your secret, but promise to tell me one day." Luca said in a soft tone, but I just nodded.

* * *

"Come on Akuma, you can't expect me to train after we just got back to Treasure Town, and completed three missions." Luca complained.

"Fine just help me with my training then, Big baby. All you have to do is hide and dodge me." I replied with a smile.

"So your training is a game of hide and seek?" Luca asked with a confused expression.

"Yep, so I'll start counting once I reach the guild entrance you'll have that time to hide. Ten sounds good to me." I said as I ran towards the guild entrance. I reached the guild entrance, and started counting in between huffs and gasps of air.

 _One magikarp, two magikarps, three magikarps… Ten magikarps! Alright, here I come Luca!_ I finished counting, took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. Like last time, the area around me became 'visible' through blue and white outlines. I tried to manifest my aura above my paw, I could both see and feel my aura move through my body and towards my right paw. It was slow at first but I felt the aura in my paw float out of it, but it felt like it was still attached to me.

 _This isn't very dense, so it shouldn't do too much damage. Okay now let's see if I can throw it._ I thought, as I aimed at a nearby rock and pictured the sphere flying towards the rock. Just like I pictured the ball left my paw and sailed through the air and into the rock dispersing as it made contact.

 _I can throw it now, and the aura I use returns to me after it discharges._ I thought as I focused on my aura, and expanded my visual field. It was slow at first, but once it passed a three yard radius it quickly grew to a twenty yard radius. I nodded my approval and left heading towards town. I bet he thinks it will take me a long time to find him, but I've memorized his aura's wavelength.

I rushed through Treasure town with my eyes still shut, and easily avoided colliding with the Pokémon walking up and down the roads. The Pokémon each had a different aura around them as they walked past, but the calm they each had was the same. I had just decided to turn around once I realized I was heading pass Kangaskhan's storage when I noticed Luca's aura, but just as I started to pinpoint it, it vanished.

 _Where? I could've sworn I felt his aura. He is around here, for him to hide his aura that's impressive._ I thought as I opened my eyes and looked around the area.

"Where are you hiding Luca? There is nothing around here, but a bush and a steep drop off this cliff." I whispered to myself when it came to me. "You can't use illusions to hide yourself!" I yelled and waited for something to happen. I stood there in silence as a sudden gust of wind blew past me carrying Luca's scent from the bush. I smirked as I turned away from the bush and announced, " Okay so you're not near here either. Oh well I'll check the beach next." I began to form a ball of aura.

The ball grew over my right paw as I stepped away from the bush, but kept its low density. I managed to keep the ball of aura concealed, as it grew in front of me. Now! I thought throwing the aura sphere at the bush, and to my surprise when the aura sphere hit the bush it exploded causing leaves to fly everywhere. In the space where the bush used to be there was a hole leading down into the sharkpedo's head and, out of curiosity I went in. I was surprised to find the inside was stocked with two barrels of water to the far wall, a bed –Luca was napping in–, and a great view of the setting sun.

"Gotcha." I whispered as I prepared an aura sphere to throw at Luca's sleeping form. I told him beforehand that he had to hide and DODGE, so I think that's fair warning.

"I'll do everything I can to protect you." Luca whispered in his sleep.

 _Luca talks in his sleep?_ I asked myself.

"Your son is safe on my exploration team, so don't worry about us."

 _Is he dreaming of talking to my parents._ I thought looking at Luca's smile, but suddenly his smile wavered.

"Oh, I understand. You don't want Akuma on an exploration team, but…" Luca began to cry as he continued, " He is my best friend don't force us to say goodbye."

What, they're taking me away from Luca. I reached for Luca, and was hit by a wave of dizziness.

 _No not a vision not now._ I thought as my vision became engulfed in black.

* * *

My vision was still black when the voice called to me.

"Run Akuma, Grovyle will help you correct time's flow in the past, just run and save the world."

"Dad I can't leave you like this." I yelled back.

"Do you have that good luck charm I made for you." My dad called back.

"Yes, I have it dad." I called fighting back tears swelling in my eyes.

"Grovyle take Akuma and go to the past." My dad ordered Grovyle. Grovyle grunted and grabbed my arm pulling me out into the forest, and as the blackness dissipated I caught a glance at the charm my dad had mentioned before my vision ended.

* * *

"Luca, wake up sleepy." I said shaking Luca awake.

"Huh, Akuma how did you find me?" Luca asked rubbing tears out of his eyes.

"I followed my hunch and looked for your aura. What is this place?" I asked waving a paw in the direction of the open jaws of the sharkpedo.

"I live here, or at least that was the case before I joined the guild with you." Luca explained as he pulled himself up.

"Let's get back to the guild, Luca. When you found me did you see a wooden doll of a mega Lucario holding a riolu near me?" I asked Luca while he climbed the ladder leading outside.

Luca walked towards the guild silently trying to recall finding me. "No." Luca answered finally "Well since you've found me that means you won right?"

"Yes, and that means you have to make a promise to me." I said with a smile.

"What is this promise I must agree to, might I ask?" Luca replied with a chuckle.

"The promise, you must promise that no matter what happens your promise agrees and who we met to promise you'll let me help you find your personal promised treasure's place in this world." Luca nodded his agreement and we walked happily chatting all the way back to the guild.

"Dinner is done and ready." Chimecho shouted from the dining hall, as Luca and I entered the guild. We quickly made our way down to the dining hall, but once we walked in the room our appetites vanished. Everyone was eating much faster than usual –except Wigglytuff–, and I could guess why the room smelled rancid like death and rotten eggs had a child. Luca looked at the end of the table where we usually sat and eating there was the Zubat and Koffing who stole Luca's treasure.

"We should ask Chimecho for a favor." I said pulling Luca with me towards Chimecho.

"Chimecho, is it okay if we can take two big apples with us in the morning?" Luca asked trying his best to look unaffected by the smell.

Chimecho nodded their agreement, and with that out of the way we left the dining hall.

"Are they an exploration team? How could an exploration team act so rudely?" Luca asked me visibly irritated.

"I have no clue, but I occurred to me I never found out how old you are." I said trying to change the subject.

"I will be seventeen tomorrow, I'd guess you are somewhere between eight and eleven." Luca replied excitedly.

"I'll be happy to celebrate your birthday with you, but isn't seventeen too young to be a father."

"Nope, not if you're a pokemon, some pokemon have been recorded to have kids around fifteen." Luca explained with an awkward laugh. We had just gotten comfortable in our beds when Luca asked, "Do you remember your birth date?"

I thought about it for a short while before the answer came to me, "I was born on pocky day, November eleventh." I finished with a smile. Luca was about to say something to me when there was a knock on the door. I hopped up and opened the door Chatot was standing on the other side.

"The Guildmaster would like to speak to you two." Chatot explained briefly, and began leading us out of our room. We followed behind Chatot as he lead us into the Guildmaster's chamber.

"You're here," Wigglytuff said joyously as he continued, "I wanted to tell you two in person your exploration team is on the list of candidates for the guild exploration we are going on next week." With that said Wigglytuff dismissed us back to our room.

 _I have to think of something to get for Luca._ I thought as Luca fell asleep and his rhythmic breathing became similar to a lullaby. I decided to sleep on the idea.

* * *

I opened my eyes and was standing in front of the green portal from my last dream.

"Akuma follow me." Grovyle called as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the portal.

"So this is our route to the past." I whispered standing in front of the portal.

"Not so fast!" A voice called from behind me. I turned around to see who had stopped us from stepping through the portal, and received a painful strike to the head causing me to fly into the portal. The last thing I saw before passing out was my dad's charm.

* * *

 **Ask a character something through reviews and enjoy the story.**

 **(I promise to try not to use promise so many times in a paragraph again.)**

 **Happy New Years!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series or any of the Pokémon created by them. I don't own the terms they made either. They are owned by someone else.**

 _ **Thinking will be in italics.**_

* * *

"WAKE UP! You don't want to be late to the morning address!" Shouted Loudred, as he burst into our room to wake us up.

"Did you really have to shout all that?" I asked glaring at Loudred, as he ignored me and went to next room Loudred was smirking.

"Most painful wake up I've ever had." Luca shouted unaware of his volume, as he rubbed his ears gently.

"Now we know for sure who wakes everyone up." I shouted back trying to mimic Luca's volume. I got up and brushed the pieces of straw out of my fur. Luca on the other hand left the straw in his fur alone, and went to the main room.

 _Those dreams I've been having they feel too real almost like memories._ I thought to myself as I got the last piece of straw from my fur.

"Maybe they are memories, but if that's true then I have a mission here. I hope Grovyle can do it without me." I said as I walked over to Luca in the crowd of Pokémon.

"Everyone the Guild will be going on a exploration in two days, so try and do your best to do exceptional work this to get selected." Chatot announced cheerily, before continuing, "Only two spots have been secured for this exploration, but I can't say who they belong to." Luca gave off a short squeal, and immediately covered his mouth leaving his blushing face exposed.

"One last announcement before we say our morning address and start working, it is Luca from team I'm sorry's birthday today. Now for the morning address everyone.

"One! Don't shirk work!"

"Two! Run away and pay!"

"Three! Smiles go for miles!"

"Luca do you have any ideas of what we should do for your b-day?" I asked as the crowd of apprentices dispersed to begin their work.

"I didn't have anything special planned, but let's do something after we complete a job okay?" Luca replied with a smile, as we walked upstairs to the job boards.

"I wonder if Chatot knows of an area we could explore, you know like a birthday present for the team?" I asked Luca as He spotted a job he liked on the board. It was a simple recover a lost item job but the reward was something called **dark dust.**

 _Is the reward for that job what interest him? I have to get that for Luca it will be my present to him._ I thought as I Luca left to search for Chatot. I took off after Luca with a plan in mind all I need is a distraction.

"Only because it's your birthday… Okay there is a waterfall northwest of town information gathered from the area suggest that a cave lies behind it but we have yet to explore it." Chatot explained.

"Thanks Chatot we will do our best to find and explore that dungeon for the guild." Luca said smiling lightly, as he reached for my paw. I knew what he really meant with this gesture and he was saying that he was there if I needed a Pokémon to lean on. It was nice of him to be thinking of me on his birthday, so I smiled and took his paw.

"We're teammate after all, so take the lead birthday boy." I didn't need to hear him say it to know he was happy just being on a exploration team… with me.

* * *

"This is the waterfall Chatot was talking about right?" I asked as we approached a ledge leading directly in front of the waterfall.

"Yeah this is it. This is the only waterfall on the wonder map in this area." Luca replied as he studied the area we were in.

"That reminds me why is that called a wonder map?" I asked poking at the map from below.

"That is why." Luca replied with a smirk as he handed me the map. I realized he was holding back info on the map, so I studied it myself.

The map looked normal enough at first glance you could see the topography of the continent, but there were not not very many towns or places marked on it.

 _Has so little land been settled on?_ I thought to myself before passing the wonder map back to Luca.

"The map only know of places it's viewer know of." Luca explained putting away the map as cautiously he got closer to the waterfall.

"I don't think that's safe." I called to Luca once he was close enough to touch the rapidly moving water.

"It's fine as long as I don't touch it, right Akuma?" Luca asked as he moved his head closer to the waterfall trying to peer through to the other side, but he sighed in defeat as he walked back to me.

You couldn't see through it, huh? I asked Luca once he stood in front of me.

"Your turn?" Luca said with a nod in the direction of the waterfall.

"If you can't see through the waterfall maybe you can track something through it." I said as I picked up a small rock near the waterfall, and created a dense aura sphere around it, but to make it as dense as I needed it took time and focus. I threw it right into the waterfall it and I was surprised to hear it make a splash louder than a Luxray's roar as it passed through the waterfall.

 _Now, let's test my theory._ I thought as I switched my vision from light to aura. The waterfall became continuous downward moving wall, the ledge was just a colorless platform with a sudden drop off, but I couldn't see behind the waterfall.

"Any luck?" Luca asked anxiously. I was preparing to tell him nothing was behind the waterfall when it hit me.

 _My aura is supposed to return to me after dispersing, but if it doesn't hit anything is should keep going. It hasn't returned yet!_

"It hasn't returned yet!" I yelled startling Luca.

"The aura sphere? Can you make it come back?" Luca asked confused, as I walked backwards past him.

"Do you trust me Luca?" I asked Luca with a serious expression on my face.

"Yeah, I trust my... son, you." Luca answer left him more than flustered.

"Follow my lead." I readied myself like a sprinter, and flexed the muscles in my legs. Luca walked over and mimicked my stance, and once he looked forward he knew instantly what we were about to do. I broke of into a sprint towards the waterfall, and not three seconds later Luca followed my lead. We reached the end of the ledge quickly and jumped into the waterfall shouting, "Here we go!" and making another loud splash as we crashed through it.

"Let's never do that again!" Luca shouted between gasps and shaking himself dry.

"I can't make any promises." I replied with a chuckle, as I shook myself dry (mostly dry anyway).

"This confirms it there was a dungeon behind the waterfall," I announced taking in the dungeons interior layout. There were large crystal inside that gave off their own blue light, and every now and again there was a pool of water deep enough to swim in. "Now are you ready to explore it!" I finished my statement with my paw extended towards Luca.

Luca returned the gesture and when our paws met we looked at each other with determination in our eyes. In that small gesture we had made a promise to stay a team for as long as we could. Luca pulled our attention back to the dungeon in front of us.

"Let's do this!" We shouted in unison as we ran into the waterfall cave.

* * *

Luca and I skidded to a stop, as we came face-to-face with a Lotad. Lotad was the first to attack, and used water gun on Luca. Luca had just managed to get his arms up to guard against the attack which pushed him back a few paces. I attacked using force palm, but when the attack connected I felt like something entered Lotad.

While I was distracted by the weird sensation Luca took his opportunity and used fury swipes on Lotad, and as Luca attack connected with Lotad I noticed a spark move across Lotad's side.

 _I forgot force palm can cause paralysis, so that's what it feels like._ I thought, as I pull both my arms to my right side, and made an aura sphere between my paws. I could tell the size of the aura sphere was a foot in diameter before I threw it at Lotad. Luca had noticed the aura sphere once I launched it and used shadow ball on Lotad. Lotad was just about to dodge out of the way, but was stopped by the paralysis just then my aura sphere hit Lotad followed by Luca's shadow ball. Luca and I didn't have to look closer to know Lotad was unconscious.

"Wow paralysis is more helpful than I thought." Luca says with a relieved sigh.

"Does something have you worried about fighting too long?" I asked Luca as he led the way further into the dungeon.

"Think about it we have no idea how big the dungeon is, so it would be best to save energy that's all." Luca replied as he took out the wonder map, and inspected it.

"I'd ask how that map works in a place that's layout changes, but I'll leave it to you." I said in a irritated tone.

"It's not hard to understand in a dungeon it just logs what happens in the section of the dungeon you're in. Like here it says a Lileep just picked up 23 Poké. The section are created by evenly dividing the distance from the entrance to the end of a dungeon, but the number of sections is determined randomly when you enter the dungeon for the first time." I gave Luca a surprised stare as he finished up his explanation, but decided against questioning his knowledge right now.

 _What section are we in now?_ I thought to myself as I tried to see the map in Luca's paws. He must have noticed my peeping because he lowered the map for me to see it clearly.

"This is it!" Luca shouted as we entered the last chamber of the dungeon. The room had a walkway with gems of various gems embedded in it, and had two pools of water to each side. The real eye catcher of the room was a giant gem at the end of the walkway, and the gem was stuck deep in the wall from what I could tell. Luca excited to have discovered such a gem didn't seem to notice how deeply it was stuck in the wall, and was now trying to pry it free to no avail.

"Come on greedy if you want one take a smaller gem." I sighed as Luca pulled on the gem with all his might.

Releasing the gem Luca turned to me and said, "No you come on and help me pull this out." with a claw pointed at the gem. He repeated the gesture with a grunt, so I sighed and grabbed the gem to the best of my ability. I pulled hard, not even a budge, I pulled again and nothing changed with a huff I gave up and released the gem and stepped back. Luca was trying to pull the gem out again when I felt a wave of dizziness.

 _Not the best time for vision._ I thought as my vision went black.

* * *

The vision started off like the one with Drowzee I was watching the events take place, but this vision was from above my eye level like I was flying overhead and it felt like something I was remembering rather than seeing as Wigglytuff entered the chamber.

 _What is Wigglytuff doing here_? I thought to myself I couldn't move, so I watched as He pushed the giant gem in the wall and a clicking sound echoed through the chamber followed by the sound of rushing water. Seconds later a tidal wave came and swept Wigglytuff away. With nothing left to show the vision ended abruptly.

* * *

Luca had just finished pulling on the gem when my vision ended, and it was my turn to try.

"Give it one last try Akuma then we leave this dungeon and report our discovery." Luca said as he stepped aside to make room for me.

I'm not going to lie when I say I punched that gem as hard as I could it felt like my arm was about to shatter like glass, but I did it out of curiosity. One to know where that wave took Wigglytuff, two to see if the gem was real.

The second question is a diamond hard yes, and the first I was about to find out. Exactly like the vision a tidal wave came by and swept both Luca and I away in an instant.

Not gonna lie that wave hurt less than punching that gem.

* * *

 **Ask a character or me a question through reviews they will be answered in the chapter after they are sent. We'll answer them with gusto, and don't forget to vote in my poll.**

 **Enjoy the adventure!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series or any of the Pokémon created by them. I don't own the terms they made either. They are owned by someone else.**

 _ **Thinking will be in italics.**_

* * *

 _I hope this will be the worst thing that will happen today!_ I thought as Luca and I were submerged by the wall of rushing water and were subsequently washed away. I managed to open my eyes, but was unable to see my own paws in front of me Luca.

 _Hope my aura vision works underwater._ I thought as I closed my eyes again and expanded my field of aura in a three yard radius.

The torrent kept moving me towards an unknown location, but my field of aura no longer registered the water as an object to look around. I couldn't feel Luca's aura within the field around, so I hurriedly expanded it to a ten yard radius. Just as I was about to get worried I felt his aura enter my field for a fleeting second.

 _Luca is ahead of me just outside my aura's field._ I thought as I swam towards Luca as fast as I could. I was able to swim much faster thanks to the current and within seconds I was within Luca's embrace. It was strange we were underwater, but I still felt warm in his grasp. Luca held me tightly as we continued to be dragged away by the current.

I had started to wonder how much longer I could hold my breath when I noticed we were heading towards a rapidly growing light. We we launched out into the open air and carried on top of now geyser like spray of water, and in mere second we were miles above ground.

* * *

"I had expected to be out of the dungeon, but this!" I yelled as I held Luca tightly.

"You knew this would happen?" Luca asked with giving me a worried look.

"Not, completely." I said as the water propelling us upward petered out of strength. Before Luca could say another word we began to free fall, and he instinctively pulled me towards him.

"There has to be a way to not die from this fall, right?" Luca asked me while tightening his grip.

"Yes." I replied quickly.

 _Think think think!_ I thought searching my brain for a solution, but coming short of any useful answers.

"If only I could do something!" I yelled feeling powerless to save us. Luca tightened his grip on me even more, so I was beginning to have trouble breathing. That was when I had an idea.

"Luca I need you to let go of me." I shouted looking up into Luca's worried face. He stared at me on the brink of saying something back to me, but then he nodded and let go of me.

 _There, step one complete, but now the rest is up to hope and luck._ I thought as I made two small aura spheres, and placed the both on my back. Luca stared at me mesmerized by my questionable actions, and said nothing as he watched me work.

I tried to pull the aura back inside me, and to my surprise it work like I had hoped. I needed to have the aura attached directly to me, so that the rest of my plan would work. I used my mental image of my aura sphere and began to mold them there, into wings. The wings i was making were dragon-like I wasn't sure if it had worked until I turned my back to Luca.

"Akuma did you make wings out of your aura?" Luca asked giving the part of my back between the wings a poke, and both of our surprise the wings reacted just like they belonged there.

"I can move them?" I said flapping the right wing, so that I was facing Luca again.

"Let's be wowed once we are back on the ground." Luca shouted as he pointed towards the quickly approaching ground.

I flew –awkwardly– behind and flapped my wings a few times, but stopped and waited for us to get closer to the ground. Electing a few whines and whimpers from Luca, but no outright complaints. I had noticed a hot spring some distance below us, and decided that we were going to land in the water.

"Okay Luca I'm going to glide my way down because trying to fly without practice could be a huge mistake." I explained to Luca making my voice as calming as possible. Luca nodded to me and I opened the wings as wide as I could. The wind we had while free falling was caught by my wings and we were thrust upward some distance, but I didn't lose my balance. Now that we were gliding I noticed it was nearly noon, and I could see in the far distance a tower seemingly made out of clouds.

I tilted my wings slightly to the side, and got a loud yip from Luca as he noticed we were turning in a wide arch.

"You okay?" I asked Luca trying my best not to laugh at him.

"Yeah I'm fine, but can we talk about something to keep my mind occupied?" Luca replied making it very obvious he was afraid of this height.

"Like what?" I asked looking around for something to talk about.

"Let's talk about that vision you had in the cave back there." Luca answered quickly remembering that I got us into this situation.

"What vision I didn't have a vision in the cave." I said as I looked around for a new topic. I didn't have to look at Luca to know he was not falling for my lie, and before I could change the subject he loudly cleared his throat.

 _I'm not getting out of this._ I thought to myself as I sighed in defeat and looked back down at Luca.

"Okay you got me, I had a vision of Wigglytuff pushing on the gem and being swept away by the wave." I admitted trying to sound apologetic, but failing.

"Why did you punch it if he pushed it, and did punching it hurt as bad as the wave hitting us?" Luca asked kindly avoiding that I put us in danger.

"I have no idea why I punched it, but it hurt more punching that gem than getting hit by that wave." I answered with a laugh.

"Well you deserve it for not warning me, and getting us put in this situation." Luca said adding his own laugh to mine. We had descended close enough for me to see the pool of water much better and to my surprise there were a few pokemon already in the water, and my guess was they wouldn't mind two new guest dropping in.

"Hey Akuma where do you think your parents are?" Luca asked suddenly, giving me an a serious look.

"Actually I'd like to drop that subject." I said letting go of Luca suddenly, while Luca fell he turned to me and to his surprise saw me smiling at him with no wings.

 _I guess he'll figure it out in two seconds._ I thought as Luca hit the surface of the water with large a splash, and I followed close behind.

* * *

Luca swam up until he breached the surface of the water with a loud gasp, and immediately started searching for me. I decided to stay under the water surface as he searched.

"Gotcha!" Luca exclaimed when he managed to grab hold of one of my legs, and he began to pull me towards him. I couldn't break free of his grasp, so I ended up in a choke hold with Luca asking for an apology.

"Fine you win, I'm sorry I scared you by dropping you into the water." I said to Luca once he had finally gotten into a comfortable position to continue his hold of me.

"I want an apology hug too." Luca said as he let go of me. I loose a defiant grunt as I hugged Luca softly.

 _I hadn't noticed until now, but Luca smells like rosemary and cinnamon._ I thought as I squeezed my arms closer together around Luca.

"Awww, so nice." I heard an elderly man say with an amused chuckle. Startled by the voice Luca and I looked around for the source, and not too far from the water's edge was a smiling Torkoal.

"Uh…Sorry, to disturb you Town Elder we'll leave promptly." Luca said pulling me over to the water's edge near Torkoal.

"You don't have to leave after all this hot spring is open to the public." Torkoal said with gesturing with his head in the direction of a Mankey couple entering the water.

"I think it would be a good idea to rest here, and gliding down here with my wings did a number on my back." I say sinking until only my head is above the water.

"Did it really?" Luca ask with a devious smirk, as he took a threatening step towards me.

"Luca... what are you doing?" I ask looking directly at Luca carefully watching every move he made, and moving back with each step he took towards me keeping the same distance between us.

"Gotcha!" Luca shouted from behind me and pounced at my back before I could try to dodge him.

"When did you get behind me?" I shouts as Luca grabbed me from behind. That was when I noticed the was in front of me was still there.

"An illusion. I made it and swam behind you while you were distracted, and now we're even." Luca answers releasing his grip on me.

"Oh, Elder where are we anyway?" I ask Torkoal with a curious smile.

"It is a few miles east of town, but how did you two get here?" Torkoal replies.

 _Wait that job I had taken wasn't Torkoal the client, maybe I should ask him about it._ I think as Luca walks over to the water's edge and place the now soaking wet adventure bag in the sunlight to dry.

"We got here unconventional methods. We were exploring a cave then we were washed away and shot out of a geyser, and landed here." I finish and point upward getting Torkoal to look up. He wasn't so much as questioning of the story as I thought he would be, and nodded believing the story.

"I see, would you mind if I asked a favor of you?" Torkoal ask with a small smile before continuing, "Oh and of course there will be payment." His smile widened slightly.

"Sure, why not." I say shrugging offhandedly.

"Show me those wings you mentioned earlier." Torkoal smile widened when I sighed.

Again I made two small aura spheres and placed them against my back. I try to absorb the aura into my back, but this time it hurt, badly all over my body. I had to grind my teeth together to keep from screaming, but that didn't stop my whine of pain. I push more of my aura into the aura spheres and they grew quickly into large silver wings.

"There, now about that payment." I say between gasps and huffs.

"Here it's called dark dust, give that to your friend as a gift." Torkoal says slowly tossing a small bag to me.

 _Where was he hiding this?_ I think as I walk over to Luca with his birthday present, and my wings folded inward, and they seemed to be awkwardly hugging my back. Luca saw me walking towards him and smiled kindly at me as I approached him.

"Hey, I got something for you, for your birthday, but I'll give it to you later." I say to Luca quietly as I reach over to adventure bag and look inside the adventure bag, but to my surprise it was dry inside even though the outside was still wet.

"Can't I see it now?" Luca ask as I put the dark dust inside the adventure bag.

"Awesome bag and no." I retort giving Luca a serious look. My serious expression fades quickly with Luca looking at me like a crocodile, and I laugh as we both relaxed in the hot spring.

* * *

 **Ask Luca, Akuma, or me a question in the reviews and we hope you enjoyed the chapter. V** **ote in my poll for a new team member to join team I'm Sorry.**

 **I've made a poll for two new members of the team so vote if you want more members.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series or any of the Pokémon created by them. I don't own the terms they made either. They are owned by Nintendo, Gamefreak, and others.**

 _ **Thinking will be in italics.**_

* * *

"Why haven't those went away?" Luca asked with a concerned expression on his face as he pokes one of my wings.

"Hey don't poke them!" I said shuffling away from Luca's outstretched paw. Taking notice of how sensitive a subject they were.

"Do they hurt or something?" Luca asked with a concerned tone, and avoids my gaze when I turn to him.

"A little, but the hot spring water helped. Don't worry about it." I replied to Luca and playfully punch his arm. Luca's gaze doesn't leave the ground for a few moments as we continue the slow trudge back to the guild.

"Hey it has been a fun day so far, so would you like to see your present now?" I said pointing at the adventure bag.

"Well… I'll wait till we get back. I want to show the whole guild what my son got me for my birthday." Luca said with a smile as he pats my head.

"Okay then let's hurry up and get there." I replied unconsciously spreading my wings, and flapping them sending a strong wind forward.

"Want to practice flying on the walk back?" Luca asked playfully pointing at my wings. Flapping my wings again I to test their strength I nodded to Luca.

* * *

"These things were killing me." I said to Luca from atop his shoulders.

"Well you know what they say, being beautiful is a route to be taken covered in bruises." Luca replied quickly.

 _Who would say something that long winded?_ I thought to myself as we enter the edge of town, and Luca lifts me off his shoulders.

"Will your parents be visiting for your birthday, I bet they'll be excited that you joined the guild finally." I say practically jumping at the idea of meeting Luca's parents. Luca on the other hand let out a sigh and he opened his mouth to reply, but instead sighed again and walked ahead at a faster pace.

"Is something wrong Luca?" I asked poking Luca side gently.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just… They don't talk to me much, because I left to join the guild against their wishes." Luca answered quietly.

"I'm sure they'll get over that." I said petting Luca's arm comfortingly.

"I doubt it, things changed after I left home." Luca sighed again as we reached the guild grate and heard Loudred shout up at us.

"Welcome home birthday boy!" Loudred was so loud that the ground beneath Luca, and I shook as we tried and failed to protect our ears from his shouting.

"Sounds like Loudred is happy it is my birthday, so maybe he has a surprise for me, too." Luca said.

"I would not be surprised if the whole guild was waiting to wish you a happy birthday." I said while walking down the stairs beside Luca

"Hey take out the musical tear, I have a feeling it might just open for us today." I said with a smile.

"Happy birthday, Luca!" Everyone shouted as Luca and I entered the gathering room outside the cafeteria.

"Y-you guys didn't have to do this for me." Luca said trying what he hoped wasn't blatantly hide to red that flushed his face.

"Hey everyone I grew wings for Luca's birthday." I announced extending my silver wings, so that everyone could see their draconic appearance.

"How did that happen?" Chatot asked from the front of the group of Pokémon.

"I'll explain after we eat." I answered patting my stomach garishly.

"Speaking of eating I made a cake for you Luca." Chimecho said leading the crowd into the cafeteria.

The table was filled with plates of food and in the center of the table was a double layer cake with blue frosting. The cafeteria had a happy birthday banner pinned to the wall across the room.

"You guys really didn't need to do this, I would've been happy with just the song." Luca said with a smile.

"Don't be so modest as a member of this guild, your birthday is deserves to be celebrated like it's a holiday." Wigglytuff said patting Luca's back as he walked over to his usual spot at the head of the table.

"Luca before we eat we would like to give you your birthday presents, and the first one would be the adventure you took earlier. That's from Guild master and I." Chatot explained pointing his wing at the Guild master then himself, before pointing it at Loudred.

"Now Loudred because of all your boasting about your present earlier you are up first, so wow us." Chatot said poorly hiding his challenge to Loudred. Loudred accepted the challenge and placed himself in front of Luca and with a huge smile handed Luca a strip of paper.

"That note tells you can where you find my present, and no need to thank me Luca." Loudred said as he walked over to his seat near the opposite head of the table.

"I'll go next." I said reaching into my team's adventure bag and retrieved the dark dust and musical tear. I placed the musical tear on the table beside the double layer cake, and after me it was Dugtrio and Diglett's turn to give Luca a present.

"Luca, my son and I offer to teach you, and Akuma a skill passed down our family for generations." Dugtrio said boastfully then he and Diglett sat– moved to their spots at the the table.

Croagunk was next to give Luca a present, and he did give Luca something but he didn't announce what it was like everyone else. Croagunk even instructed Luca to hide the object, so whatever it was remained a mystery. Croagunk sat down in his spot near the center of the long table with a smirk on his face that let everyone know he was pleased with himself.

The musical tear's top burst open and a melody filled the room quickly filling everyone with joy.( if you want to hear the song search heartwarming from PMD: Explorers of sky on youtube.)

"That means I'm next. Luca I got you th—" Sunflora was cut off by a loud banging sound.

"Is someone at the door, but I thought everyone in town knows we are closed at night?" Chimecho asked looking around the room for confirmation.

"It must be an emergency if they are here this late." Chatot said with urgency in his voice.

"I'll go answer it." Luca volunteered happily and left for the door.

"I'll go with you." I shouted to Luca as I jumped up and ran to catch up to him.

"Having a fun party so far?" I asked Luca as we climbed the stairs towards the person banging on the door.

"Yeah it's great being with everyone and having fun." Luca said as we reached the door Luca reached for the lock, and before he unlocked the door the banging stopped.

"Seventeen I'm gonna kill you for this!" The person howled on the other side of the door.

"Alexris why are you here?" Luca asked his very words bathed anger.

"Ah, there you are Seventeen. Now be a good boy and unlock the door for your older brother."

"Why. Are. You. Here." Luca asked again visibly shaking in anger.

"You know go and well why I'm here you sent that letter asking for help." Alexris replied and although I couldn't see he I could tell he was enjoying himself.

"Just tell me what you know, and Seventeen is not my name it is Luca now." Luca said trying his best to calm down.

"You know how I play…" Alexris paused to play with the name a little before he continued, "Luca I give up information as part of a bet, and we both know what that bet is going to be."

Luca grinned his teeth before he swung open and punched his brother in the face as hard as he could. The punch sent the body of his brother flying through the air and onto the grate behind him.

"Nice love tap." Alexris said as he pulled himself into a sitting position then pointed to the moon.

"No, you planned this much ahead." Luca said in disbelief.

"Now mom can't save you either." Alexris said standing up again.

Luca hadn't moved since he landed that punch on his brother and I was starting to worry about him.

"How does it feel to die on your birthday little brother?" Alexris said taking a menacing step towards Luca.

 _I've got to stop him._ I thought to myself as I moved to place myself between Luca and Alexris.

"Oh this little guy must be the reason you want that information, but we might just have to explain to that couple that he died after all." Alexris said teasingly as he picked me up and pulled me into his chest. I managed to turn around and see Luca as I struggled to break Alexris's vise like embrace.

"I'll just take him to those two, and let them decide if he should be with such a dangerous stranger." Alexris said with a smirk to Luca.

 _No I can't let him take me. This would be Luca's nightmare come to life, think Akuma think._ Thought as I struggled more intensely in Alexris's grip, and was rewarded with a hit to the head.

"Stop moving so much you brat!" Alexris said as he tightened his grip on me.

His grip was so tight I was starting to lose consciousness, but as my vision began to darken my wings responded quickly growing until my wingspan was nine feet. My wings growth pushed me out of Alexris's grip. Reacting solely on instinct I turned to Alexris and hit him with force palm, and the injecting feeling that meant I had paralyzed Alexris. Alexris was laid on his back trapped looking up at the moon lit sky.

"Luca what should we do with him?" I asked not daring to turn my back to Alexris, but Luca didn't respond. Hesitantly I turned my head to look at Luca, and to my surprise he was unconscious.

"Hope you are planning on being cooperative because I've clearly got you at a type disadvantage here." I said returning my gaze to Alexris.

"I'll Gladly help someone of your status Prince Akuma, but your parents are willing to pay a lot for your safe return. I think you should say bye to your friends here at the guild before going to meet them." Alexris said with a smile, as he pulled himself onto his legs again.

"See you tomorrow, Prince." Alexris said before disappearing out of sight.

"My… My parents are looking for me, and I'm a prince to boot could this get any more complicated." I said with a sigh, and picked Luca up as best I could then began to walk back into the guild.

I had just made it into the guild's first floor when Loudred came up the stairs, and saw me dragging Luca inside. Loudred said nothing to me when he saw the unconscious Luca, his rescuer side told him to help me out. We carefully carried Luca past the party and into my team's room, and set him down on his bed.

"Tell the others we will explain in the morning, Loudred." I said giving a sigh of relief, as Loudred nodded his agreement and left me to my thoughts.

 _Now_ _Luca's older brother that tried to kill him is supposed to take me to my parents that just happen to be royalty, great._ I thought letting my gaze settle on the full moon.

"Akuma don't leave the guild, don't leave… Me." Luca said in his sleeping state as I stared at the moon mindlessly.

"I want Luca no matter what happens around us." I promised Luca quietly.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the story and if you played the song hope you enjoyed that too.** **V** **ote in my poll for a new team member to join team I'm Sorry.**

 **Team I'm Sorry is falling into discord** **thanks to Luca's own past.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series or any of the Pokémon created by them. I don't own the terms they made either. They are owned by Nintendo, Gamefreak, and others.**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long I needed to be rescued from a mystery dungeon.**

 _ **Thinking will be in italics.**_

* * *

"Akuma, wake up. Hey pull you wings in you look like you crash landed." Luca said as he shook my sleeping body.

"Five more minutes I groaned as I pulled my wings over my body to block out Luca's voice like a blanket.

"Loudred's going to wake you if you don't get up, and help me explain everything to the whole guild."Luca said dismissively, and smirked as I jumped up fully alert and my wings spread open.

"That's not funny and I'm not looking forward to explaining last night's fight, or your brother's message." I said stretching out my wings following my body.

"Come on and let's say good morning to everyone, and then we will have to fulfill your promise to explain why I was unconscious last night to the whole guild." Luca said opening the door of our room, and extending his paw towards me with a smile.

"Fine, but I want a gift as payment for doing this." I said trying to stifle a yawn, as I followed Luca to the guild's morning address area. When Luca and I took our usual spots near the back of the group we were given a few questioning glances, but nobody dared directly confront us with their questions.

"Everyone attention, after the morning address we will have Luca and Akuma explain what happened last night to prevent them having to repeat the story multiple times, and without further ado let's begin the mourning address. Chatot finished his announcement with a gesture over the crowd in front of him. We began our synchronized shout:

"One! Don't shirk work!"

"Two! Run away and pay!"

"Three! Smiles go for miles!"

Once the mourning chant was over the crowd separated forming a walkway from Luca and I to the front of the crowd. Luca took the lead and trotted up to Chatot with me shuffling forward not to far behind him.

Luca seemed eager to get through his explanation of events and had a to force a serious expression as he turned to face our guildmates.

"Last night during my birthday party we had a… visitor that happens to be extremely greedy, and he happens to also be my older brother, Alexris." Luca explained angrily, but calmed himself before continuing his explanation. "When Akuma and I joined the guild I sent a letter to my father asking him to help me find Akuma's parents, but he sent my older brother to help with my request." Luca said glancing at me.

"I went with Luca to answer the door for his brother and we got attacked by him. During the attack Luca was knocked unconscious, and I fought off his brother." Luca cringed as I mentioned fighting his brother alone, but seemed relieved I hadn't been hurt.

"Before Alexris left he said my parents were worried about me, and that he would be waiting for his chance to get the reward for returning me to them. He called me a prince, too, but I think it was nothing." I finished the explanation deciding against telling everyone he would be back in one week.

 _I'll tell Luca more later._ I thought to myself as I looked at the crowd absorb the new information.

"What if it is true and you are a prince? Would you still want to be an explorer, Akuma?" Sunflora shouted causing the stares in the room to shift from anxious to worried, and Luca gave me a genuinely scared glance before looking back towards the crowd.

"I… I… don't know." I said trying my best to tell everyone the truth, I couldn't say for sure that I wouldn't leave the guild to stay with my family or maybe my parents wouldn't allow me to be an explorer to begin with.

"Everyone we will continue on with our work, but to be on the safe side we will have Akuma stay here in the guild and work sentry duty until we find Luca's brother Alexris. Now everyone is dismissed." Chatot said waving for everyone to leave.

Diglett approached Luca and I as Chatot walked the practically sleeping Wigglytuff back into the guild master's office.

"Luca, since your partner can't leave the guild I was wondering if now would be a good time for me to teach you that skill for your birthday. I will have the time after Akuma takes my post as sentry for a while." Diglett explained as he lead Luca to the stairs.

"Hey Akuma, come over here, so I can explain your new job to you! Loudred shouted without thinking about poor Chimecho who just happened to be passing by him, and now was making a somewhat dizzied path towards the cafeteria.

"I'll be right over Loudred!" I yelled trying my best to non verbally say he was too loud for someone inside a building. It didn't work he just gave me a confused look and pointed to the hole behind him then crossed his arms as he waited impatiently for me to run over to him.

"You rang." I said once I got near enough to be heard at a normal volume, but covered my ears as he opened his mouth to reply. Loudred again gave me a quizzical look before grabbing my paws and lowered them as he talked to me at a much quieter volume than his usual eardrum destroying one.

"Since we will be working together for a while I'm going to say this once, if you mess up this simple job your kingdom will be ruled by an idiot. All you have to do is identify the pokemon that stands on that grate above you at the end of this alcove." Loudred said gesturing towards a ladder inside the hole.

"Is there light down here?" I said climbing down the ladder.

"Nope. You will just have to feel your way through until you can see the light from the grate above you." Loudred explained making sure his voice didn't sound any further away as I reach the bottom of the ladder. I turned around to see that the alcove was darker than I had first thought was possible.

 _I can't only image a black hole has more light in it._ I thought as I used my aura to give me an idea of what the room looked like with light in it.

My aura revealed that the small room I was in was hardly big enough to take two or three steps in a single direction without hitting a wall face first, there was also a small table beside the ladder I had descended. There was a hallway barely big enough for me to walk through, and at the other side of the hallway was another small room, both of which had no objects inside them.

I walked through the hallway and into the small room which like the first room was impossible to leisurely walk around in, but above it was the grate in front of the guild entrance.

 _Wow this feels like a prison cell. I could see why this job isn't for everyone._

"Hey Akuma did you get under the grate yet?" Loudred asked quietly, knowing his voice would intensify as it echoed down the hole.

"Yeah I'm under it, so my job is to identify the pokemon by their feet right?" I asked Loudred for confirmation.

"Yes, your highness." Loudred replied.

"Stop that." I said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Stop what? His prince-ship." Loudred said hinting at his sarcastic tone.

"Fine be that way Loudred I'll get you soon enough." I said with a pout, as I sat down and looked up to the grate waiting for the first pokemon to come by.

 _Just my luck the first pokemon I have to identify has no feet to speak of. I'll try my aura vision I guess._ I thought as I forced the aura in my eyes to strengthen.

I couldn't see the coloring of the pokemon but I could tell what it's outline was like, so I went with it and made a guess at which pokemon.

The figure had an oval like body with a sphere attached to each side, and sticking out of the spheres were magnets from the looks of it.

"Hey Loudred, the pokemon at the grate is Magnezone." I shouted to Loudred.

"Okay thanks I'll go open the door for him, your highness." Loudred replied quickly and ran up to the door of the guild mumbling some sly comment.

While he was away I laid down on the floor of the small room, and was surprised to find the ground was made of a cushion like dirt.

 _If he doesn't stop with that highness business we are going to have to fight, soon. Though this isn't such a bad job if you have the abilities needed to handle it, but man this can be boring. If I start to feel tired I'll just exercise my wings a bit._

"I'm back your highness and you surprise me with your ability to guess correctly try it for the next commoner that comes by." Loudred said raising his voice so that it sounded like someone shout at me from a few feet away.

"Bite me Loudred, I asked you to stop with that your highness and prince-ship stuff." I replied trying to mimic his volume.

"I'm sorry, but bite isn't in my current move set because I have yet to learn it." Loudred said sarcastically.

 _I'll get you good one of these days Loudred, but until then I'll do this new job._ I thought as a pokemon stepped on the grate.

Seven or so pokemon came and went through the guild before Loudred climbed down the ladder to have lunch with me under the grate, during what he called the slow hours where almost no pokemon came to or left the guild. What I gathered from his explanation is that it was the same time everyday, so it must have been a little while after noon.

* * *

"Because this is your first day I'll let you drink this," Loudred said handing me what appeared to be a cup a greenish silver concoction and continued, "but tomorrow we play fire-water-grass for it."

I looked at the cup suspiciously then back at Loudred. I sat the drink down beside me and thanked him for it after taking another bite of my salad.

 _I don't think I've tried any type of meat since I've gained consciousness._ I thought as I finished eating the last apple slice covered in a sweet berry dressing.

"What is this anyway?" I ask after I drank some of the greenish silver concoction, though tasting it was hard enough when it tasted like someone threw sugar into dark coffee and didn't even mix it. Loudred laughed to himself as I put the cup down quickly and forced myself to swallow the amount I had already drank.

"That is a drink I had Croagunk and Chimecho work together to make a while back, I call it the 'Awakened drink' it basically prevents the pokemon who drinks it from sleep. Now that you know how it taste I should let you know tomorrow the winner get to choose how much of it you drink." Loudred explained quickly.

I gave Loudred an angry glare as I forced the rest of it through my teen when I felt something round enter my mouth, and spit it out immediately. Loudred smiled devilishly as I examined the small sphere, it was big enough to choke me but the silver color of it made me curious.

"That thing forms whenever you leave the drink alone long enough, but don't worry it's edible and has the same effect as the drink. The thing about it…" Loudred stopped and watched in disbelief, as I ate the candy like sphere which to my surprise had a spicy and sour taste to it.

"What was that effect you were going to say?" I asked Loudred as my vision suddenly became warped colors appeared reversed and the bottom half of my vision became inverted so that it was like a reflection of the top. I closed my eyes then rubbed them lightly, and when I opened them again everything was normal.

"What in the world was that?" I shouted at Loudred as he stretched out his hands to me.

"Akuma, stay calm. That is there for the person who doesn't drink it. I call 'night lok', and it causes intensely horrific hallucinations. They also become more frequent as your heart rate increases." Loudred explain trying his best to calm me down.

"How did you think that it was a good idea to give that to a ten year old, Loudred?" I asked taking a menacing step towards him.

"Wait Akuma just calm down they'll wear off soon enough." Loudred as he backed away from me.

"Loudred I'll keep this between the two of us if I get your dinner tonight." I said giving Loudred a evil smile. He swallowed hard as he nodded his agreement.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long I fainted in the mystery dungeon called distraction and it took a while for that rescue team to find me.**

 **Enjoy the chapter, review, ask questions and farewell explorers i'm sorry to say but i'll be on hiatus for a while.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series or any of the Pokémon created by them. I don't own the terms they made either. They are owned by Nintendo, Gamefreak, and others.**

 _ **Thinking and reading will be in italics.**_

* * *

The rest of sentry duty that day played out fine, excluding my now bandaged left paw which I got from punching the wall through one of the hallucinations. I had to have Chimecho bandage me up while I remained at my post. Three pokemon came to the guild after the slow hours, and to my surprise one of the Kecleon brothers came by to ask me to remind Chatot of a shipment of Perfect apples. The other two visitors were a Torchic looking for her mother and a Blaziken looking for her daughter. It turns out Torchic got distracted by some other pokemon her age, and ended up separated from her mother. I stopped seeing the hallucinations soon after the mother and daughter left together.

"Akuma it is time to come back up." Loudred called into the hole.

"I'll be right out." I replied as I activated my aura field, so that I could make my way back to the ladder and climb out of the hole.

Leaving the hole and entering the second underground floor of the guild was such a dramatic change in light that I had to blink a few times before my eyes adjusted.

"I told Chatot how well you did today, and he said he'd give you a well deserved reward for your excellent work as the sentry." Loudred explained as I noticed Chatot behind him giving me what I assumed was a smile.

"For your excellent results today I am proud to present you with these." Chatot said handing me 100 poké and a slip of paper which had been folded in half. I gave Chatot a flustered stare as he waddled away smiling happily to himself.

"That's surprisingly small compared to his usual rewards. I think it's less than ten percent of what he usually gives trainees." Loudred said with a shrug, as he walked to the dining room.

 _This has to be the reason for the small amount of apprentices in this guild, such poor payment, and what is this paper for anyway? an I.O.U or something?_ I thought as I unfolded the paper quickly, and looked at what was written on it. I read it quietly as I walked towards my room.

* * *

 _Dear Akuma, don't go to sentry duty tomorrow, and tell Loudred I sent you out to get that perfect apple order for me. I'll be waiting for you on the beach. You'll thank me for this later._

 _Signed Chatot._

* * *

I refolded the paper and continued to walking towards my room, I was distracted trying to think of what Chatot's surprise could be and walked straight into the door with a bang.

"Please don't let anybody have seen that." I said as I rubbed my face to lessen the pain and opened the door. I quietly walked into the room expecting to see Luca sleeping in his bed, but in his place I found the adventure bag. I quickly placed the poké I got into the bag and hid Chatot's note in my bed.

 _Dinner should be ready soon, I wonder if Luca will be there before it starts, or maybe he'll be out training instead._ I thought to myself as I left the room to help prepare the table and food. I was inside the dining room less than a minute later, and in seconds was fast at work placing down bowls and cups for everyone.

It was surprising to see how much Chimecho had to remember about each Pokémon like how Wigglytuff refuses to eat anything other than perfect apples, Corphish is allergic to lum berries, Dugtrio hates sitrus berries and Diglett loves eating them, and that's not including each pokemon's flavor preferences.

 _I'll have to remember to thank him for his hard work later, because I know I would have failed at his job._ I thought placing a bowl down for Chatot.

"I finished with the bowls and cups, so the set up is done. need anymore help?" I announced to Chimecho on the opposite side of the room making poffins.

"Yes, if you know how to make poffins you can." Chimecho replied as he finished another blue poffin with red sprinkles and put it in a pile of poffins of the same design and coloration. I took note that the various coloration of poffins were piled separately depending on the flavors.

Loudred had taken a few poffins from certain piles and placed them on plates and inside a bowls in three spots around the table, his own, Bidoof's seat across the table and Sunflora's seat to the right of his plate.

 _I'll have to remember to bug Loudred about his memory later._ I thought as Chimecho placed a few berries into the poffin batter. I wasn't sure how I was going to stir the batter at first because Chimecho had be using psychic to stir I had to look around the poffin maker but I found a large enough stick lying on the table to stir with and began the process of making poffins.

I stirred the batter slowly at first being as it's mostly liquid state would easily spill out of the bowl. A few seconds later and the batter toughened out taking on more of a solidified look and texture. I noticed the change and increased my stirring speed a good few notches to keep the batter from burning. One or two minutes later and the poffin maker made a small ding sound. Chimecho came over to check on me when he heard the sound. Chimecho took the dough and molded it into an egg like shape and pressed the bottom into the table to flatten it.

"Do that with the rest of the dough and this batch of poffins will be done. I'll set the final batch of the berries next to the machine and then we'll be done with making the food." Chimecho explained as he went over to the guild's stockpile of apples and berries..

"Okay." I said as I took some dough in my good paw and began to mold it the way Chimecho had showed me.

* * *

"You won't believe how tiring it is to learn that IQ skill." Luca said as he slumped down beside me and sighed softly.

"How can it be hard if it is based on your IQ?" I asked passively rubbing my bandaged paw.

"Uh… That's not important, this skill defies physics." Luca said shoving a lum berry into his open mouth.

"How does it manage to do that?" I ask Luca as I pick up one of my poffins, that was when Luca noticed my bandaged paw.

"How did that happen to you?" Luca asked suddenly. The urgency in his voice caught me off guard, and I had to tighten my grip on the poffin to keep from accidentally dropping it.

"This?" I said raising my bandaged paw up feigning ignorance to no avail of course, as Luca soon gave a nod for me to explain my injury. While I looked at Luca thinking of what to tell him, I saw Loudred giving silent signals to me and even going so far as to mouth pleads to me.(Which were impossible to read without some sort of device, and looked incredibly ridiculous.)

"I was mad that we couldn't go adventuring together for a while so I punched a wall, and I guess after punching that gem my paw is getting me back by going on strike." I said with a chuckle that sounded almost genuine. Luca stared at me for a few seconds before sighing again.

"You are not the only one frustrated by that, so next time talk to me about it." Luca said gently petting me, as I turned back to my poffin. I'm not sure when, but somewhere during that conversation Bidoof and Corphish had started listening in because I heard a soft aww from them both which I fixed by giving them a glare.

* * *

When Luca and I were lying in bed, as Luca quietly recounted his day to me between yawns. I saw the area around our window get darker for a few brief seconds.

 _I could've sworn I saw something move past the window, but we are facing out of a steep drop there is no way it was Alexris._ I thought as I turned my attention back to Luca's story, but it wasn't long afterward that Luca fell asleep. I pulled out Chatot's note and began to think about what he wanted to see me about.

 _Could it have to be about leaving the guild, maybe, or Alexris's attempt to kill Luca and kidnap me._ I thought as I read the markings again to see if there was any visible proof of Chatot's mindset when he wrote the note.

 _Nothing I can see, so I'll just have to wait for things to play out._ I thought as I became even more anxious about the letters event.

"A lot has happened recently, and all I can do is hope this won't make things worse." I said as I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Akuma I'd like it if you would send me off while you are awake." Luca said as he shook me lightly.

"HEY ARE YOU TWO UP YET!" Loudred shouted as he entered with a skull shattering shout.

"Loudred next time you come in here shouting I will do something about your shouting, permanently." I shouted back at Loudred giving him a threatening stare, but he seemed unfazed as he left the room.

"That was kind of unnecessary Akuma, you should go apologize to him." Luca said shaking his head with disappointment.

"I'll do it after the mourning address, Dad." I said faking a defeated slouch.

Luca perked up a bit after I called him dad again, but his smile faded as a question came to him.

"You know I will reunite you with your parents soon, so why did you call me dad again?" Luca asked as he brushed some straw from my fur.

"I can do that without your help, and I called you dad because we have no proof that what your brother said was true." I said as I let Luca brush the last piece of straw from my fur.

"I didn't think about that Akuma, good thinking ahead." Luca said petting me playfully as he led the way out the room and to our usual spot during the morning address.

"The countdown until we leave for our guild exploration is now at two days remaining, and due to a series of request from some who would like to remain anonymous Luca and Akuma will now be part of it and have two places filled." Chatot announced drawing everyone's attention to Luca and I at the back of the room.

In one instant Luca went from my father to an overexcited child that was struggling to stay in one place then back to a visibly happy father when he saw that I was on the brink of laughing at him.

"With that announcement out of the way let's begin the mourning address." Chatot said as he waved for the start of the mourning address.

* * *

"Akuma, Bidoof, and Diglett could I talk to you both about a task I need done?" Chatot called while the crowd of pokemon dispersed. The three of us shared a glance as we walked to Chatot.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" I asked Chatot almost certain it had to do with his note. Chatot ignored my question and turned his attention to Diglett.

"Diglett can you take your old post back for today?" Chatot asked.

"Yes, I can but what will he do today?" Diglett said nodding towards me.

"I need Akuma to do some training of his own that he can't do in the guild." Chatot replied then turned his gaze to Bidoof.

"I need you to go into town to pick up our Perfect apple shipment today, because we just ran out of them last night, and you know how the guildmaster gets when he doesn't get his perfect apples." Chatot explained to Bidoof, while Bidoof nodded dutifully between every couple of words.

Chatot waved the two off once he thought they understood their jobs for the day. Once Bidoof and Diglett were out of earshot Chatot turned his gaze to me, motioned for me to follow him as he led me to the guild entrance.

"Ready for your special training?" Chatot asked as he led me over the grate in front of the guild.

"Yeah, but what am I going to train?" I ask Chatot as we begin our descent down to the well near the edge of town.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, you'll just have to find out when we start." Chatot replied as he took flight and flew even further ahead of me.

"Better keep up!" Chatot shouted as I hurried after him.

* * *

Chatot led me to a open field not too far from Treasure town, and landed a few feet in front of me.

"Is this where that training of yours is going to start?" I asked as I approached Chatot's finally still form.

"Yes, but before we start I need ask you something."Chatot said as he opened his wings again, but waited until I nodded to take off again.

"What do you think about flying?" Chatot asked as he twirled and spun through the air.

"It looks fun, but I kind of have a fear of heights." I replied looking away to avoid Chatot noticing my embarrassment, and braced myself for Chatot's laughter.

"I guess that's understandable. You just recently got wings, so it would be surprising if you trusted them that much." Chatot said giving me an understanding nod as he flew over me.

"You want to teach me how to fly I'm assuming." I said as I extended my wings to full length, and gave them a few strong flaps creating a small cloud of dust.

"Yes that is my plan." Chatot said landing beside me, and dispersing my own dust cloud and making a smaller one.

"Now we should see how you take off." Chatot said pointing a wing toward the sky.

"Okay I'll give it a try." I said jumping as high as I could, and waiting till I was a the peak of my jump to give my wings a few powerful flaps. I was so focused on synchronizing my wings movement that I hadn't realized I was flapping too slow.

"Flap fast–" Chatot flinched as my chest hit the ground hard.

I pressed my paws against my chest as I rolled on my back groaning in pain. Chatot hopped over to me with a mildly concerned expression.

"If you're too hurt we could try again tomorrow." Chatot said softly as I pulled myself to my feet.

"That would be great, but I'm sure you can't take too many days away from your usual duties to train me. Chatot do you know anyone who could train me tomorrow if you don't then I'll train on my own." I said as I began to dust my chest off, and letting out a whine when I touched a particularly sensitive spot.

"Yes I do have just the guy in mind." Chatot said waving his wing and with that signal a figure stepped into my line of sight.

"Wow! Ain't this a sight a riolu with wings imagine that. I was honestly expecting it to be one of your cruel jokes Chatot." The figure announced with a rough feminine voice as she spoke up to us.

Chatot forced an offended expression as the female Charizard laughed heartily, quickly closing the distance between us until she was right beside Chatot.

"If it is not too, rude may I ask who are you?" I said sounding a lot more formal than I had intended.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm a Charizard named Maya and I'll be you flight instructor until I deem you ready."

"Okay, well I'm a Riolu named Akuma nice to meet you instructor Maya." I said extending a paw up to Maya, she looked at me as if she was sizing me up before shaking my paw with a pleasant smile.

"Akuma is it normal for you to have wings? I would know but I thought I should ask." Maya asked while trying to touch my semi-transparent wings.

"Oh… No it's unique to me Riolu and Lucario are not normally able to fly, or make wings stable enough to remain this long, much less fly with them. My wings are strong enough to let me glide at least and haven't gone away either." I explained flapping them hard to display their strength to Maya.

"I see, and because you don't have a tail that assists your flight Chatot called me to help teach you how to fly." Maya said looking from me to Chatot then back again.

Chatot nodded giving off a sightly defeated air, as Maya tried to suppress a giggle.

"Okay, Akuma are you ready to learn how to fly?" Maya shouted after she finally managed to regain her composure.

"Yes Ma'am!" I shouted back with a nod.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this chapter took so long I fainted in another dungeon, but I managed to finish it all the same. I should train more maybe**_

 _ **or buy a lot of reviver seeds. I made this chapter longer than usual as an apology for the long wait.**_

 _ **Enjoy, and review until the next chapter.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series or any of the Pokémon created by them. I don't own the terms they made either. They are owned by Nintendo, Gamefreak, and others.**

 _ **Thinking and reading will be in italics.**_

* * *

"Really, so how did you get wings then?" Maya asked leaning closer to inspect my wings, and extended a claw to touch them. I quickly took a step back before replying, but that obviously left her feeling slightly hurt from the frown she made as I did.

"I kind of made them with my aura, the first time I made them appear instinctively, and they worked instantly to let me save myself and Luca from falling to our death. They seem strong enough to carry about two or three times my weight, but they are more sensitive than I'd like and hurt if someone else touches them." I said.

"Okay, we'll save that story for another time, so are you ready to start flying… Well, gliding?" Maya asked trying her best to change the subject with an awkward smile.

"Yeah, let's get started I want these wings to be useful on my next exploration with Luca!" I announced with a nod that expressed that I was, filled with determination.

"I'll leave you two to train, and I will get back to my job at the guild. Oh, and Akuma, one more thing, this training is for three days only, so let's hope your a fast learner." Chatot said before he flew back in the direction of the guild.

"Okay I'll make sure to learn the basics of flight by then!" I shouted to Chatot as he disappeared over the treetops then snapped my attention back to Maya who was waiting quite impatiently for it.

"To begin I'll show you how I glide watch closely there will be a quiz on it later." Maya said before launching herself into the air.

Maya straightened her body and wings making her form parallel to the ground below her. Gravity and wind did the rest, she was gliding quickly, and effortlessly to the edge of the clearing. Maya had gotten close enough to the ground for her to extend her legs and stand upright again. Maya flapped her wings to slow herself down then planted her feet firmly on the ground.

"Well, I hope you paid close attention, because you are going to have to do the same for your quiz." Maya said giving me a polite smile that was surprisingly cute for such a huge dragon.

"Wait, how am I supposed to get high enough to glide?" I asked giving a few nonchalant flaps from my wings.

"I'll carry you for now, but after you can glide I will teach you how to launch yourself into the air." Maya said as she walked over to me with her wings pressed against her back again.

 _I wonder if she doesn't like her wings being poked. Should I ask or is that too personal._ I thought as she began talking again.

"I don't think we will have the time to learn how to fly, but there is not too much difference between flying and gliding so you should be able to figure that out out on your own." She finished her statement by extending her claw...er... hand for me to grab onto. I extended my paw to her nervously, and when it was close enough she snapped into action.

Maya grabbed my paw and rocketed into the air,, she was flying at an almost vertical angle. Then she began to slow, but at that point it was a too bit late for it to matter.

"Uh, Maya did you not hear me when I said, I have a fear of heights?" I yell as she hovered in place with me dangling below her.

"Yeah I wanted to ask about that, you have wings capable of flight. Why are you afraid of heights?" Maya asked as I began to slip from her grip, and she did nothing to catch me or fix her grip.

"Maya,, I I don't want to fall here I'd be able to glide at a much lower height." I said trying to find a better grip on her arm to no avail.

"Why are you afraid, even though you have wings?" Maya asked as she let go of one of one of my paws.

"I'm afraid because wings don't prevent gravity from working, and I can still fall even even with them." I shouted as I struggled to keep my grip on Maya's hand. I managed to hold onto her for a second or two before I fell.

"You'll catch me before I hit the ground, right?" I shouted to Maya, and got a shrug as her response, or what I guess would be a shrug as she quickly pulled her wings in before flapping with them fully extended again.

 _She'll catch me before I hit the ground, right? Please let that mean she will if I need it, but she doubts she will need to._ I thought as I shut my eyes tightly not wanting to see the ground quickly approaching, and opened my wings to their full length.

There was no immediate change in my speed or direction, so I began to panic,, not flail wildly panic, but the paralyzed by fear kind of panic. I don't know if it was fear or instinct that drove me to open my eyes, but it made me pry my eyes open slowly. I realized two things as I fell straight towards the ground, the first was I had somehow went from facing upwards to down, and I was completely perpendicular to the ground. The second was that Maya was already on the ground.

I closed my wings and forced my body to become parallel with the ground, and opened my wings again though not completely. My wings caught so much of an uplift it forced me higher into the air, and the suddenness of it caused me to yelp out. My stiffened body had managed to stay stable and was still gliding towards the edge of the clearing, but I was moving too fast for a pleasant landing like Maya.

"Akuma, slow down by flapping your wings the way I did!" Maya shouted from the other side of the clearing.

"O-okay!" I shouted back to Maya as I forced my body to mimic my memory of Maya's landing. I had managed to position my body correctly, but just as I flapped my wings the worst happened.

I hit the ground hard, but I managed to roll and lessen the impact to the majority of my body. The worst of it was in my left wing which is where the landing went wrong to begin with. While l was try to flap my wings I hadn't noticed my body was a bit tilted, so when I went to flap my wing it managed to brush the ground roughly. I had instinctively retracted the wing, and flapped my right wing causing me to quickly lose control and hit the ground.

I stopped rolling laid out on my stomach both of had were still in pain, but it had become dull compared to the moment of impact.

"Are you okay Akuma?" Maya asked as landed beside me, and reached for my paw.

"I'm fine, just a little tired that's all." I replied accepting her extended hand and she pulled me into a standing position.

"Wanna give your wings a rest for today?" Maya asked trying her best to not show the concern she had for me.

"No I want to continue my training for a bit longer." I said looking up at the clouds with my determination filled eyes.

* * *

 _My wings hurt a lot, but Luca training hard to get stronger, too._ I thought as I landed clumsily in front of Maya, and almost fell right onto her.

"Well that should wrap up training for today." Maya said placing a hand on my shoulder, and giving me a smile.

"No, I want to continue practicing taking off and landing one last time before we leave." I replied defiantly as I opened my wings and looked at Maya in the eyes for acknowledgement.

"Akuma. You have two more days left and you are ahead of schedule to learn how to fly, so…" She waited for me to close my wings before she continued, "don't worry. Tomorrow is going to be about flight instead of gliding, and on the third day were going to fine tune your movements and dodging." Maya replied

"Okay, but I–"

"That's enough Akuma, your wings and body are obviously sore from practice and the crashes along the way, we don't want you to strain yourself too much." We both flinched at the mention of my crash landings, but Maya placed a hand on my shoulder and continued talking. "Get yourself some rest, and look at the time, you've been training all day."

I looked up at the night sky and saw the stars shining brightly above me, but when I laid my eyes on the crescent moon, the stars in the corner of my eyes dimmed. I suddenly felt incredibly weak, and my legs gave out underneath me, followed by the rest of my body then as my vision faded to black I thought:

 _I'm passed out… how, lame._

* * *

"Don't wake him up. I'm sure there is a reason he was out so late. He had to be carried back to the guild." Chimecho whispered to who ever else was in the room.

 _Is now a bad time to get up?_ I asked myself as I waited for a comment from the other pokemon in the room. I waited patiently (if two seconds counts as waiting patiently) before I even lifted my head from the straw bedding I regretted my decision because I was immediately rewarded with an intimidating growl.

"Morning, Akuma." The voice was diffidently Luca's but the anger it

had was new and terrifyingly directed at me.

"Good morning, Luca." I said trying my best not to notice the obvious rage he was in by sounding as happy as I could.

"Akuma." Luca replied more anger in his voice than before, and causing me to cringe.

"Yes?" I said in a voice barely above a whisper, but somehow loud enough for Luca to hear.

"Where. Were. You."

"I was training with a friend of mine."

"Just the two of you?"

"Yes, but Chatot was there at the beginning."

"You realize that someone with nothing better to do is out there trying to kidnap you, right?" Luca yelled as he stepped closer to me.

"Yes, but you left to train and he is trying to kill you." I retort as Chimecho escorts himself out of the room quickly.

"So you went training with this friend because you felt lonely, and wanted to get stronger?" Luca asks as he sighs quietly, and sits down in front of me. Luca stopped growling soon after he finished speaking and his normal persona returned.

"Yes, not entirely. I want to be more useful with these wings, so I may even be able to save you again if the time comes when you need it." I answer as I sit next to Luca and leaned against him. Luca leaned towards me and pulled me into an embrace we sat there for a while quietly enjoying the contact.

"How about today we train together, so you can see how well I'm doing?" I ask, breaking the silence that had quickly encompassed the room.

"After you eat some breakfast we can go together." Luca said electing a grumble from my stomach, and an embarrassed smile from myself.

"You know you're pretty terrifying when you want to be Dad. Let's hurry and get through the morning address." I said as I pulled Luca out of our room and into the dispersing crowd of pokémon.

"Care to explain, why you two missed the whole morning address!" Chatot exclaimed from behind Luca, and I as we attempted to sneak towards the dining room to get that breakfast he mentioned earlier.

"Uh, well, you see… Akuma would you like to explain to Chatot why we were late." Luca said pushing the attention and task of making up some excuse to get us out of this mess to me.

 _I won't forget this betrayal Luca._ I thought as I gave Luca a glare before turning to Chatot with a smile.

"I'm waiting for an answer." Chatot said getting noticeably angrier by the second.

"I had over exerted my body with that training yesterday and was unable to wake up before the morning address began." I explained quickly, straining to keep my posture disciplined looking. Chatot's gaze went from me to Luca then back again.

"Fine dismissed, but don't let this happen again." Chatot said with a dismissive wave of his wing.

* * *

 **Author: Hey guys, Solvan here.**

 **I just wanted to say thank you to all of my readers.**

 **Editor: And hello guys, this is the awesome beta reader and editor for the author here, I suggested we should start doing a little "Talk" segments at the end, just talking to the readers and answering any you have questions(without too many spoilers).**

 **Have a great adventure inside a dungeon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémoo series or any of the Pokémon created by them. I don't own the terms they made either. They are owned by Nintendo, Gamefreak, and others.**

 _ **Thinking and reading will be in italics.**_

* * *

"Alright everyone there have been no reports from the town's inhabitants witnessing a new Zoroark around town, but I'd say it is still dangerous to have Luca, and Akuma walk around town unsupervised with Luca's brother still lurking around." Chatot announced with a stern glance at Luca and I as we struggled not to shake with excitement.

"So, I decided to take them with us on our expedition today for their own safety." Wigglytuff finished his announcement with a wink in our direction. After those announcements I stopped listening, because I was too excited about Luca and I going on our first guild expedition.

"We'll be leaving in fifteen minutes, so get what you need from town and we'll meet beside the well between the Guild and the beach before setting off." Chatot said as he dismissed the group of pokemon.

"Ready for our first guild expedition?" Luca asked me as he grabbed my paw and lead me to the green Kecleon brother's shop. I had nodded my reply, afraid that if I voiced my answer my voice would be too excited to sound as nonchalant as I wanted it to.

"Oh, we haven't seen you two in a while have you been lost in a mystery dungeon somewhere?" The purple Kecleon brother asked as we approached his brother's counter.

"Well you could say we were going through intense training to prepare us for the guild expedition." I replied.

"Really, Wigglytuff is letting such new recruits go on this expedition? Last time not a single team was below ace rank." The green brother replied, as he handed Luca two big apples and a reviver seed.

"He made an exception because of our awesome work." Luca said with a boastful smile, as he accepted his purchase.

"Just don't get lost out there we would hate to lose such valued customers, because of a dangerous expedition." The purple brother replied with a smile, as Luca and I walked back to the wishing well.

When Luca and I arrived at the well, all of the other expedition members had already gathered, and were going over battle tips as they waited to leave for the mystery dungeon we were going to explore. We entered the crowd of explorers and were enveloped in the cheers of the crowd as Chatot signaled the start of the expedition.

* * *

"This is the area that the disappearing lake was last sighted at. We are here to find the lake and any treasure connected to it, and as we discussed on the walk here the team to discover the treasure get ten percent of its value while eighty percent is give to the guild and the remaining ten is divided equally among the remaining teams." Chatot announced as the five exploration teams began to search the area surrounding area.

I noticed something out of place as a team of pokemon rushed pass a nearby area, so I walked over to where I thought the object was and found a weirdly shaped stone then placed it in the adventure bag.

"Let's head this way, Akuma!" Luca exclaimed as he pulled me through the fog. Luca walked briskly in a straight line determined to find the lake and its treasure. We hadn't walked to far from our starting point before we came across a large statue of a large pokémon.

"What pokémon do you think this is, and does it look like part of the chest is missing?" Luca asked me as he stared up at the huge statue in front of us.

"Yeah, I think it does seem to be– wait I think I have the missing piece." I replied as I began rummaging through the bag for the stone I found earlier. I pulled the stone out and showed it to Luca.

"Can you help me put this in the statue's chest?" Luca nodded and lifted me by hips with a self-satisfied smile. I pushed the stone into place and heard a quiet click.

Seconds later the thick fog around the area started dissipating quickly revealing the path ahead of us. It didn't take Luca ten seconds to place me down and start pulling pass the statue into the dungeon leading to a lake high above our heads.

"It's so, hot in here Luca can we just take a break really quick." I complained as I wiped more sweat from my brow.

"Stopping in a hot place doesn't cool you off any faster than getting out of a hot place." Luca replied, with an irritated huff, as he walked around a corner. I was following behind him when he was suddenly thrown backwards and into me.

"What hit you?" I asked as Luca pulled himself off of me.

"Sorry about that Snubbull over there decided to hit me with roar." Luca answered pointing to the Snubbull in question.

"Let's handle this quickly we don't want one of the other teams to beat us through the dungeon." I said as Luca began to attack Snubbull with fury swipes. I followed up Luca's assault with a force palm, effectively knocking out Snubbull.

"That was a lot faster than I thought it would be." Luca said with a somewhat disappointed expression. I gave Luca a shrug and we were quickly heading deeper into steam cave again.

* * *

"Okay, I'm done... break time." I said between huffs and gasps as I sat down in large open area.

"Akuma, we… are almost… there… little further. Okay, just a... quick break." Luca replied as he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

 _How did we end up walking into two monster houses in th–?_ My thoughts are interrupted by a loud roar, as the Pokémon that we saw a statue of earlier appeared in front of us.

"My body won't move." Luca said as the large Pokémon approached him menacingly. I watched horrified as the large Pokemon prepared to use dragon claw on Luca.

"No!" I shouted as Luca braced himself for the attack. It happened in an instant, but I remember it perfectly even though my movements were instinctual.

I used quick attack to intercept the attack before it reached Luca then used my body to shield Luca then endure to withstand the attack myself. The pain that went through my body as I took that attack was searing and agonizing, but I held out.

"Need a little help there dad." I said as I placed the last Oran berry in Luca's maw. I could see the energy he had earlier spring back to life as he swallowed the berry.

"Yeah, just a little." Luca replied as he pulled himself up, and prepared to fight.

"You really think you stand a chance against the mighty Groudon." The Pokémon said with a threatening growl.

"I knew you look familiar, so you are the continental Pokémon Groudon. The same Groudon that should be asleep somewhere or fighting against Kyogre." I said in obviously forced awe of the fake Groudon before Luca and I.

"Akuma have you met this Pokémon before?" Luca asked giving me a quizzical glance.

"I know of Groudon, not that this is the real deal." I said pointing an accusing paw at the fake Groudon in front of us.

"Fight me, and I'll prove to you, just how fake I am!" The Groudon shouted with a threatening growl, as all of us prepared to fight.

"That personality change voids your fears, and makes you more of a leader, too? I know the normal you would be really terrified to fight such a strong Pokémon." I said playfully, and Luca gave me a shrug. We charged at Groudon ready to fight all out.

"No, having you to protect is why I'm so courageous, Akuma." Luca replied with a kind smile.

"How about we crack things open with this." Groudon said, as he used earthquake, splitting the ground under Luca and I.

"Luca, jump as high as you can!" I shouted as parts of the ground fell and jerked around us. Luca gave me a quick nod and jumped, as I launched myself into the air and opened my wings. Luca seemed to understand my plan immediately.

I flew through the air and grabbed Luca's outstretched arms, as he began to fall back towards the ground.

"How long do you think you will be able to fly while holding me?" Luca asked, as he pointed his paw at Groudon causing crystal blue orbs to appear around the Pokémon.

"When did you set this up?" Groudon shouted before the orbs hit their target, and exploded creating a cloud of icy crystals around the giant Pokémon.

"Okay set me down, and use copycat to hit Groudon with the same attack I use. Got it?"Luca said as the cloud enveloping Groudon began to quickly disperse.

"I got it, but remember copycat repeats the last move I see used." I replied as I set Luca on a plateau near the center of the chamber. Luca ran towards Groudon and used hidden power, this time the crystal blue orbs appeared behind Luca as he charged forward. Expecting the attack this time Groudon tried to use dragon claw to intercept Luca, but reeled back as he instead got hit from above by my own darker blue orbs.

"You flyin–" Groudon shouted as he trained his attention, and dragon claw on me. I turned my body keeping the speed of my dive and easily dodging the attack gracefully. With his attack missing by such a large margin Groudon forgot about Luca incoming attacks and returned his attention to Luca too late to dodge the five orbs heading directly into his skull. The attack knocked Groudon down and unconscious, as Luca stood a few yards away in an almost cringe worthy victory stance.

"Cocky for someone I had to save twice during that fight!" I shout to Luca as I dove towards him my wings tucked against my back.

"Oh please I deserve it for being such a great leader." Luca replied as he caught me in a hug.

"Good catch." I said with a smile.

"Nice save earlier."

"Honestly, it wa–" I stopped shocked as the Groudon from earlier quickly faded away as if it were ash blown away by the wind.

"No, they seem pretty strong, so I'll ask them to let me wipe their memories of this place." A voice spoke from what felt like the inside of my head, and soon followed an image of the voice's owner before they walked into view.

"I'd like to ask you to leave this area and forget what you saw here, but you both are obviously not going to be deterred by my request." Uxie said with a defeated huff.

"Aren't you Uxie, the pokemon of knowledge, and part of the Lake Trio." Luca said in awe of the Pokémon before us.

"The Groudon we just fought was a fake that you made wasn't it?" I shouted with an accusing paw pointed in their direction.

"Yes, I made the fake Groudon and had it attack you, but it was to protect the time gear pass this point."

"Wait, that Groudon could've killed me, or worse Akuma when he attacked us!" Luca shouted as he snapped out of his awe and took a threatening step towards Uxie.

"The fake won't listen to my command, but it stays here because leaving would cause it to die, and it got to fight some strong enemies." Uxie explain oblivious to Luca's aggression towards them.

"Luca, think about it Uxie had almost no control over the Groudon, so it's not entirely their fault that it was too dangerous." I frantically explained while trying to keep Luca from attacking the oblivious Pokémon.

"Show us this 'time gear' you're protecting then we'll leave." Luca said with tensed up paws. Uxie seemed to ponder the decision, but seeing as we weren't planning on leaving until we saw the time gear Uxie sighed and lead the way to the large lake on the almost floating island.

"There it is, so now that you can see I was telling the truth can you leave and keep this place a secret." Uxie said as Luca and I stared at the lake's almost crystal like surface reflected the sun's rays stunningly, and made the soft cyan glow of the turquoise time gear appear angelic.

"Beautiful." Luca sighed softly.

"Yeah, definitely a nice sight." I replied as I sat down to take in the view.

"Yes, and it looks more astounding at night." Uxie said calmly sharing the scene with us.

"We should come back one night to see it." Luca whispered to me quietly. I nodded my agreement, and we left Uxie to their guardian duty.

* * *

Sorry about the extra long wait for this chapter didn't expect life and school to hit me so hard at the beginning, but without further ado that was chapter 13.

 **Character Q &A**

 **Q** **:Why can't Akuma hide in Luca's hair/fur?**

 **Akuma: First I'd probably end up moving too much for it to not look suspicious, and two it'd probably hurt Luca to have me in there.**

 **Luca: Don't forget I'm wanted dead by my older brother too, so that'd be bad if Akuma got hurt while we fought.**

 **Akuma: That's the only question we got but don't be shy we'll answer any questions about our adventure that we can, so keep asking.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own own the Pokémon series or any of the Pokémon created by them. I don't own the terms they made either. They are owned by Nintendo, Gamefreak, and their affiliates.**

 _ **Thinking will be in italics**_

* * *

"There's nothing up there, but a really strong mythical Pokémon and a good view of the surrounding area." Luca explained to the Pokémon at the base of the pillar holding up the hidden lake.

"Were you able to defeat the Pokémon and check for treasure?" Loudred shouted probably deafening the Pokémon near him.

"We were able to defeat the Pokémon, but when we looked around there was nothing worth taking back." I answered with a confident nodded. The crowd of Pokémon kept a skeptical air about them, were about to fire off with more questions when Wigglytuff made his way to the front of our audience.

"Well that confirms it this expedition was a bust! We will head back to the guild and keep this failed expedition to ourselves!" Wigglytuff announced with his usual grin, as he headed back towards Treasure town. The Pokémon that had assembled to interrogate us slowly began to leave following Wigglytuff's lead.

Soon only one Pokémon remained in place Chatot, and he still looked like he had something to say to us.

"The guild master will be expecting the true later tonight." Chatot explained, and he took off to catch up to the rest of our expedition.

"We'll have to tell Wigglytuff about the Time Gear. Seems we're going to have to get better at lying." I sighed in defeat as I trudged after Wigglytuff followed quietly by Luca.

"No, we should just avoid getting involved with things that make lie to others." Luca corrected, with stern expression, as he quickened his pace to catch up to the rest of the expedition.

"Can we at least talk about how we defeated a legendary Pokémon?" I ventured, as I hurried my pace to keep up with Luca's stride.

"I don't see why not." Luca joked slowing his pace, so that I could catch up to him.

* * *

"Time to eat!" Chimecho shouted from the entrance to the dining room, as Luca and I descended the last step of the stairs. The guild members quickly filed into the dining room in a rush to fill their hungry stomachs, and then head to bed for the night. Luca and I followed behind everyone, but unlike the other, excited members of the guild we were obviously dreading being forced into the crowded room.

"Come on Akuma, I doubt that everyone is mad at us." Luca pointed out with a smile he had forced himself to give, as he turned to me with an obviously meant to be reassuring nod. I nodded to Luca thinking that it would be unreasonable for the whole guild to be mad over a possible lie, so I convinced myself that it was going to be fine.

When we walked over to where our seats were, we were stunned to find the plates licked clean. Luca's smiled quickly faded, as he saw that our food was gone. His fading smile was instantly replaced with a grimace of anger after his gaze fell on me, and he was about to act on his rage when I placed a paw on his arm and slowly shook my head disapprovingly.

"Just leave it alone." I murmured, and then I looked at Luca with a forced smile.

"Bu-" Luca huffed, as he relaxed his shoulder and calmed down a little.

"Don't worry about it, we can go one night without food." I added, as I began to tug Luca towards the door.

"Fine." Luca grumbled as he let me lead him from the room, and sighed as his stomach growled quietly.

"Finished eating already, I'm Sorry?" Loudred shouted, and caused the room to quiet as everyone focused their attention on Luca and I.

"Yeah, we're going to bed early tonight, our first expedition really took a lot out of us." I announced as I opened the door and pulled Luca through the door.

"Goodnight." Luca managed to add before the door closed behind us, and we quickly made our way to our room.

"Should we wait for Chatot to come get us from our room or should we go to sleep?" Luca asked with a worried expression, as he sat down on his bed.

"I guess we could sleep until he comes to get us, and it might help us forget about our hunger." I answered, and laid down on my own bed quietly waiting to fall asleep.

Dinner was soon over and the other Pokémon quickly returned to their rooms, and closed their doors as they prepared for bed. Luca and I had been laying in our beds for a while neither one of us able to get a wink of sleep as we waited for Chatot, and Wigglytuff to knock on the door. The silence that filled our room was suffocating, and I couldn't let it remain much longer before it became too uncomfortable.

"Akuma, are you awake." Luca whispered as he turned his body to face mine.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." I admitted to Luca as I pulled myself into a sitting position with a defeated sigh.

"When do you thi-" Luca was interrupted by a quiet knock on our door, but before either of us could respond the door was already being opened. Chatot shuffled into the room and just as quietly as he opened door before noticing his audience.

"Oh, You're both awake. Now follow me and I hope you are prepared to explain what you saw at the end of Steam cave." Chatot ordered, as opening the door wider allowing all of us to leave the room together. Our little group quietly made our way down the corridor pass the closed doors of the other guild members, Luca and I had stayed behind Chatot avoiding looking at his back afraid he would turn on us suddenly with a disappointed glare.

"Walk faster, we shouldn't leave the guild master waiting too long." Chatot whispered as he picked up his pace and turned a corner.

"Sorry." Luca uttered following Chatot's lead and quickening his own pace. I hurried my own pace to avoid being left behind them. We were at the Guildmaster's door soon after rounding the corner, but instead of heading straight into Wigglytuff's chamber Chatot whispered our arrival through the door.

"Wasn't he expecting us, so why not just walk in?" I inquired quietly to Luca, and sighed when he shrugged silently back to me.

"Come in." Wigglytuff's normal joyous voice answered, cutting through the tense atmosphere Luca and I were being smothered by only to intensify when we remembered why we were at the door. Luca and I gulped audibly, as Chatot opened the door and ushered us in without losing his disappointed glare on us.

The Wigglytuff's room had not changed much since the last time we were in there. The large window had a beautiful view of the sea, and the moon was high in the sky meaning it wasn't too late into the night. Near the window stood an almost overflowing treasure chest full of gems, and poké. Standing on the pink rug on the other side of the room was Wigglytuff, his usual big smile plastered on his face. The room was lit up by the torches near the edge of the room creating enough light to see the entire room and all of its occupants, but leave terrifying shadows cast about.

"Care to tell us what was really on the at the end of that mystery dungeon, or do we have to check ourselves?" Chatot exhorted us to answer as quietly closed the door and made his way to the Wigglytuff's side.

"We…" I started to explain before getting interrupted by Luca placing a paw on my shoulder and giving me a defeated look.

"Can't tell you that. I'm sorry, Guildmaster." Luca answered surprising both Chatot and I, but I managed to hide my astonishment better than the Chatot who seemed like he was punched by Luca's answer.

"Okay, fine." Wigglytuff raved with a smile before he turned to me.

"Akuma, hand over your exploration badge." Wigglytuff ordered keeping up his smile and joyful tone. I was so taken aback by his request I took a step back before glanced at my exploration badge attached to my silver bow which I was using as an armband like Luca's zinc band. Luca rushed into action placing himself between me and Wigglytuff his arms stretching out to cover as much space as possible.

"I won't let you take away his exploration badge! If you're going to kick anyone out of the guild it should be me not him!" Luca roared glaring directly at Wigglytuff, but instead Wigglytuff becoming bothered or angry by Luca's outburst he looked puzzled. Which confused both Luca and I, and in an attempt to find out if it made sense to me Luca peeked over his own shoulder

"I wasn't about to kick anyone from the guild, I was going to use the teleportation feature on the badge." Wigglytuff explained with a chuckle which soon spread to Chatot.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Luca conceded stepping to the side, so that I could approach Wigglytuff with my badge in my paw. I strolled over to Wigglytuff, and handed over my badge before returning to Luca's side. Wigglytuff fiddled with the back of my badge for a few seconds his movement were precise and accurate, and quickly managed to open a panel on the back of my badge I had never noticed.

"Here you go!" Wigglytuff announced pointing the orb in my exploration badge at me, and instantly I was engulfed in a blinding white light.

I shielded my eyes from the light, but just as quickly as it had appeared it vanished. The firelight was now replaced by the cyan glow of the time gear that was now in front of me. The was perfectly aligned so that moonlight went through the gear and land directly on my chest. Below the time gear the water sprang up like a fountain and flying around the columns of water were Illumise and Volbeat giving off small twinkles of light like stars flying within the atmosphere. The water refracted light from the Volbeat and Illumise mixing their colors with the glow of the time gear and creating many shades of blue, and purple. I didn't have to see them appear to know Luca and the others had arrived because they arrived with a bright flash of white light and Luca let his awe be heard as his eyes landed on the spectacle.

"Glad we were planning on coming back to see this, right Akuma?" Luca asked placing his paw on my shoulder as he stood beside me taking in the grandiose sight. I turned to Luca with a smile as I nodded my agreement.

"I was waiting for you two to…." Uxie trailed off as their eyes landed on Wigglytuff and Chatot, "Why are they here? I should have known not to trust you two now I'll have to erase all of your memories of this place." Uxie fumed as they approached us slowly with a sigh.

"Wait, we forced them to take us here." Wigglytuff testified in our defense, causing Uxie to stop and turn their attention to Wigglytuff.

"Well, how did you manage to follow them here if you don't mind me asking." Uxie jeered the annoyance obvious in their voice.

"Oh, well… we used Akuma's exploration badge to teleport us here after Luca refused to tell us what he found here during the guild expedition." Wigglytuff explained with his usual smile, and ditsy demeanor.

"Well now that you know, what will you do with that information?" Uxie implored, with their threatening glare passing from Wigglytuff to Chatot.

"Keep it a secret, until that time gear thief is taken into custody. If we decide to say anything about this place at all, right Guildmaster?" Chatot answered looking at Wigglytuff for a sign of agreement from the excitable Guildmaster. Wigglytuff nodded his agreement quietly, dazed by the beautiful display below the time gear.

"I'll hold you to your word." Uxie concluded before leaving to resume their watch over the time gear.

The four of us watched in quiet awe, as the Volbeat and Illumise danced about creating their beautiful light show. An hour had passed by before Luca had yawned loudly reminding us all of how late it had been.

"We should head back, so that you two can preform your tasks tomorrow." Chatot advised, as he pulled an escape orb out of hammer space. I nodded my agreement, as I stifled a yawn and was enveloped in a pillar of sky blue light.

* * *

 ** **Sorry I took forever to post this chapter things were extremely difficult getting to a computer without something springing up to impede my writing.****

 **Enjoy, review, and ask more questions.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own own the Pokémon series or any of the Pokémon created by them. I don't own the terms they made either. They are owned by Nintendo, Gamefreak, and their affiliates.**

 _ **Thinking will be in italics**_

* * *

"Hey Akuma. Have you come by to play with Ryzu today?" The Lucario asked me with a genuine smile, as he approached me.

 _Ryzu, Who is Ryzu?_ I thought as I nodded to the Lucario before me, and walked into the cave he called home. The cave wasn't large enough for the four Lucario and the Riolu that lived in it, but they made due with the space anyway.

"Ryzu are you awake?" I asked as I crept up to the sleeping form of the riolu on the ground, and as I reached out to shake Ryzu awake. I heard a muffled sound behind me, but when I turned around I was being pulled forward by Grovyle through the woods again.

"Gro一" My voice stopped, as I tripped land hard on the ground. I bolted up in my bed huffing as I tried to calm myself again.

 _It was just another dream._ I thought with a sigh, and pulled myself from my bed. I stood over my bed and shook the straw from my fur.

"Da– Luca, wake up." I droned as I poked Luca's side roughly, just causing him to lamely wave off my paw.

"Ten mor–" Luca jumped bolt upright nursing his leg, and turned to me with watery eyes.

"You up? Now let's get going." I chuckled with a mischievous smile. Luca pulled himself out of his bed and mumbled to himself as he pick out straw before following me out the door.

"Three smiles go for miles!" The morning address was over with and to my surprise Chatot didn't even appear fazed by our nighttime adventure, but Wigglytuff on the other hand was sound asleep throughout the whole thing. After everyone dispersed Chatot hopped up to Luca and I with a serious expression, causing both of us to stiffen up as he approached.

"About what occurred last night, we keep it secret until the Time Gear theft is taken care of. Understood?" Chatot advised us.

"Yes." We both answered, getting an approving nod from Chatot.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T IDENTIFY THE FOOTPRINT!" Loudred bellowed.

"I told you, I can't Identify a pokémon I've never seen, and I don't recognize this one." Diglett replied, and as we approached, Loudred turned his attention to us.

"What's happening?" Luca asked.

"We have a Visitor up top whose footprints we can't Identify! Diglett is an outstanding sentry, so it's rare for him to not know a pokemon's footprint." Loudred answered, before turning to Luca and adding, "If it were Luca, it'd be no shocker…"

"Hey why just single me out here me?" Luca fumed.

"Akuma spent a couple of days as the sentry and never once got a pokémon's footprints wrong, so I have some faith in his ability." Loudred pointed out, and smirked as Luca slumped his shoulders.

"What about when Akuma's footprint. Diglett didn't recognize Akuma's footprint either." Luca protested, and elected a sigh from both Chatot and I.

"The visitor wants to talk to the guildmaster…. Your name is... Dusknoir? Please wait a moment!" Diglett's tone became excited at the mention of the name Dusknoir and it wasn't lost on Chatot or Loudred.

"D–Dusknoir, as in the world famous explorer, Dusknoir." Loudred faltered, but quickly collected his composure.

"Let him in while I go rouse the Guildmaster." Chatot ordered before taking off towards the Guildmaster's room, and Loudred rushed up to open the gate for our special guest. Luca turns to me with a confused expression, but I just give him a shrug.

"Interested in finding out about this Dusknoir character?" Luca asked with a yawn, as we approached the stairs.

"No it's fine let's get a mission then be on our way. After all you know the old adage about meeting your hero, so we'll meet him once we achieve your dream." I answered with a smile, as we stopped in front of the job board. Luca and I scanned over the job board looking for a dungeon that had a few jobs in different areas.

"These two seems interesting." Luca stated pointing out two jobs listed on the board. The first one was simply a challenge for any team of explorers lower than Gold rank, but other than the location of the challenge there was no other information to go on. The second job was in the same dungeon, but was further inside than the first and was also vague. It just asked for the team to meet the client with a perfect apple as the reward.

"Yeah, interesting is one way to describe them, but let's take them. I'm actually looking forward to the challenge one. I also wouldn't mind getting to try a perfect Apple once either." I confessed, as Luca pulled the jobs off the board and put the paper in the adventure bag. With the papers in the bag we left the guild heading to Apple forest.

"Hey dad… Luca…" I trailed off, as I remembered Luca's sleep talking.

"Hey, Akuma I've been meaning to ask you… why did you stop calling me dad anyway?" Luca inquired slowing his pace, so that we were at a slowpoke speed.

"I don't know actually." I lied forcing myself to smile as innocently as I could. I looked up at Luca and knew he saw right through my lie, and with a sigh I turned my gaze to my feet.

"You don't have to tell me why, but as your temporary guardian I'd like to know." Luca stated before continuing, "You stopped soon after that game off tag when I had that… you heard me sleep talking didn't you?" I didn't answer his question I just nodded solemnly and stopped moving my feet.

"I– I wanted to wake you up," I sobbed, as a few tears ran off my face, and onto the ground before me. I began to rub away the tears, but they just kept coming, "and tell you they wouldn't take me away, but…" I couldn't stand it anymore and fell to my knees bawling on the ground.

"A– Akuma, that's not something you should worry about," Luca quietly assured me before turning to me with a smile and an outstretched paw, "and now that I know you'd rather stay with me their is no way any pokemon is gonna force us apart." I knew there was no way he could be absolutely sure of that, but his smile and demeanor was so full of confidence I honestly believed it. I nodded my eyes still watery, but I grabbed hold of his paw and we strode on determined to stay together.

* * *

We stop before the entrance to Apple woods, and exchange a quick nod of approval then we stride forward. We breezed through the dungeon, and as we approached the destination for our challenge I felt a glare pierce me from my side. I turned to glance in the direction my paranoia drawing my attention in the direction. I stared into the surrounding trees trying to locate the eyes staring daggers into me, but as I stared into them I could see nothing.

"So you feel it, too. Whoever wrote that challenge is taking it a little too seriously." Luca grumbled, as he looked around the clearing with a snarl. One the opposite side of the the clearing a figure slowly walked out of the tree line. The pokemon was a Pichu, but it's sneer was almost too murderous for a Pokémon requesting a sparring match. Luca's instinctively placed himself between and the threatening Pichu.

"So you're the one who sent the request for a fight to the guild?" Luca ventured the distrust obvious in both his actions and words, as the Pichu quietly creeped closer to us. I felt it before I saw it, but I reacted instantly and shoved Luca forward. A leg struck out, sending Luca face first into the ground, and Alexris grabbed at me as he stood towering over me.

I flapped my wings as I jumped away from him causing him to cover his eyes as the strong gust forced granules to fly into his face. Alexris jumped towards me as I made myself airborne, but when I tried to dodge his grasp he managed to get a hold on my leg.

"Luca!" I help in shock as Alexris pulled me towards him. Luca jumped to his feet and charged at Alexris, but even though it looked like Luca's charge connected, he went straight through Alexris.

"What?" Luca questioned as he turned back to see Alexris with a firm grasp around my neck. Luca growled menacingly, as I struggled to pry Alexris' claws from my throat.

"Aw, and here I thought I'd have to use more of my traps to beat you two." Alexris jeered pointing to tree on the opposite side of the clearing, and soon afterwards two clones of Alexris strutted out from behind the tree line.

 _Three of them, but I know too well that Alexris is a lone Pokémon. Those are illusions._ I thought as I read the situation pensively, and tried to come to a solution. I closed my eyes and calmly focused on creating my aura field. Slowly the clearing became mapped out, and as usual only things giving off aura were outlined within it.

"Luca, we're trapped inside of an illusion, Alexris made!" I shouted before wincing as the illusion forced the pain of my windpipe being crushed into my mind.

"You mean any pain we feel as part of the illusion is only mental, but then where is Ale–" Luca didn't get to finish asking his question before a powerful knee hit his gut, and caused him to fall to his knees gasping for air.

"Oh, a perceptive one you have there little brother, too bad I'll be taking him after I've dealt with you." Alexris boasted, as he pulled Luca to his feet by Luca's hair-like fur. I could hardly see Luca with Alexris standing directly in front of him.

"I'm going to enjoy this, and kill you slowly in front of Akuma." Alexris crowed, as he flamboyantly displayed his claws. Alexris attacked Luca ruthlessly slashing of fur and splaying blood on the grass painting the floor red, as Luca screamed and cried out for help. Every cry fell on my ear causing my heart to crack and tear, and with each new arc of blood created I wince and struggled harder.

"Stop it." I growled at Alexris, and turned to me without a break in his attack smiling as he licked Luca's blood from his own mouth.

This assault went on tirelessly until Luca's legs gave out from under him and he fell to the ground limply. Alexris placed his foot on Luca's head and ground it against the hard earth below.

"Stop! Don't kill him, I'll leave with you, right now! Just don't kill my dad!" I begged as I fought with all my strength against an illusion holding me in place, but to no avail.

"Dad?" Alexris echoed quietly, as he stomped on Luca's skull again.

"You got the prince, to think of you as anything more than, a spineless, weak, pathetic excuse for a Zoroark that you are brother." Alexris barked at Luca with invigorated rage as he raised his leg again to crush Luca's skull in he stopped and turned his full attention to me. Luca lay there hardly able to look up, as his Alexris strode up to me. The scent of Luca's blood had quickly filled the air from the many cuts on his body and the pints of it on the grass around him.

"I've got an even better idea. Akuma let's make a deal." Alexris proposed with his usual sneer, as he grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes.

* * *

 **Took a bit longer to write this than I hope,(Okay a lot longer) but I finished it.**

 **Hope it will make up enough for some of you guys to forgive me.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and if you have any question don't be afraid to ask.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own own the Pokémon series or any of the Pokémon created by them. I don't own the terms they made either. They are owned by Nintendo, Gamefreak, and their affiliates.**

 _ **Thinking will be in italics**_

* * *

"Anything, just don't kill Luca, please." I pleaded, choking back tears as hope for Luca's survival rushed through me. Alexris let go of my face and hummed to himself feigning a need to come up with a deal, before finally smiling at me again with a more subdued smirk.

"Okay, your Majesty, just hand over your exploration badge, and we can leave that pathetic excuse for a Pokémon here." Alexris extended his claw to me with a quiet chuckle, as I took my exploration badge out of the adventure bag then handed it to him.

"Now, where are we—" I was cut off by the sound of shattering glass, as I turned to walk out of the forest and away from life as an explorer with Luca. I knew before I had turned back to Alexris what he had done, but it still shocked me to watch as my now cracked exploration badge was stomped on repeatedly in front of Luca's agonized eyes by Alexris.

 _It's for Luca's survival._ I tried reasoning with myself as I watched Luca pull himself closer to my badge crying as his wounds leaked more blood on the ground, but the sight was just too much for me to bear and I felt tears run down my face. I grit my teeth as Luca looked at me with his pleading eyes, and my body responded on its own, I grabbed Alexris arm and tugged hard, causing him to miss the badge.

"Oh, sorry Pri–" I had hit Alexris square in the chest with an aura sphere, that had sent him flying across the clearing and into a tree, but it was my normal silver color it was a black that soon enveloped my senses as I lost consciousness.

* * *

When I had regained partial consciousness I couldn't open my eyes, or feel anything, but my sense of touch, and hearing were still working though they seemed distant. I was being carried by someone who was struggling to keep up their own pace, but had a tight grip on my limp body.

"Akuma, don't… worry, I'll get us… home safely." Luca reassured me before falling, and hitting the ground with a solid thud. I wanted to help him but I felt my consciousness start to fade away again.

 _I know you will, Luca. You're my reliable father after all._ I agreed as Luca stood back up and continued forward, with me held tightly to his wounded body.

* * *

I woke up slightly dazed, but I recognized the ceiling above me immediately, as the one to our room in the guild.

"You did it, Luca good job." I whispered as I lay there calmly on my bed of straw, smiling to myself.

"Akuma, you're awake!" Luca shouted, as he pounced on me and hugged me tightly before pulling back with a muffled yelp of pain.

"Are you, okay?" I ventured leaning closer to Luca unsure of the severity of his wounds.

"Yes, thanks to you, and we were able to avoid being separated." Luca answered with a smile as he laid down again. I looked out the window at the night sky, the moon was still high meaning it wasn't too late into the evening. I sat there watching the clouds lazily move to obstruct the Moon's lower half, not really thinking of anything but completely aware of Luca watching me.

"Do… you want to, meet them? Your parents I mean." Luca ventured drawing my attention from the night sky, and to the somber expression on his face at the thought of losing me. I crawled over to Luca's bed and place my paw gently on his chest, and looked up at him.

"No, I've got something more important to take care of, so get to bed because Loudred makes a painful alarm clock." I concluded before hugging him tightly, and crawling back into my own bed again.

 _You're the only family I need, and I'm the only family you have._ I thought before closing my eyes, and falling asleep.

* * *

"Akuma, run!" Grovyle shouted, as he pushed me ahead of him and turned to face our pursuers. I did as I was told and ran, stumbling as I did through the the cold desert leaving Grovyle to fight off our enemy alone. I could see my breath take form in front of me from each panting breath I took, and even though there Grovyle had been so adamant about me never crying I couldn't stop the tears streaking down my face at my frustration.

 _Why… why did I have to be the one with this ability? If Grovyle had it I—_ My train of thought was derailed as I tripped and landed face first into the immobilized sand. I tried getting back on my feet, but my body was too weak from hunger to stand.

"Akuma, just give up, and all your suffering would end." Insisted an annoyed voice, I couldn't look at the owner of the voice, but I knew they were my enemy.

"I'd rather die." I retorted using the rest of my strength to growl at the enemy before me.

"So be it." The Pokémon chuckled.

* * *

"Everyone It is my pleasure to announce that Luca has made a miraculous recovery, and now holds the record for fastest near death recovery time." Chatot crowded over the muttering that had become prominent from the assembled guild members, as they each turned back to Luca and I casting both concerned and mystified glaces.

"The second announcement I have to make is a bit bittersweet, but first the bitter news, two more Time Gears have been stolen by the malevolent thief. One of which was from fogbound lake."

"Wait, didn't team 'I'm Sorry' explore the lake, and then said there was nothing at the lake aside from a very powerful Pokémon that lived there." Loudred reminded the assembled Pokémon, and causing everyone's attention to shift to Luca, and I in the back of the crowd.

 _Would you look at that we aren't even in a dungeon, and we ended up in a monster house._ I thought as Luca shuffled behind me in an unconscious attempt to hide from everyone's gazes.

"I– I can explain that." Luca faltered keeping his eyes locked with the

ground.

"We didn't lie… we just left out that small amount of information." I explained staring through the mob of Pokémon at Chatot, hoping that he would draw everyone's attention again.

"Those details are not important! We now have a name, and face for this fiend, that the guild will focus all of our efforts to finding and detaining." Chatot concluded motioning for Dusknoir to step beside him, and address us onlookers.

"Simply put, Chatot and I have narrowed down the possible locations for the two remaining Time Gears to be hidden, and have designated teams to search for and report back their findings back to us. We must find and apprehend Grovyle, as quickly as possible." Dusknoir ordered, before leaving the guild.

* * *

"Sucks that we got assigned to searching the Northern desert to search for a Time Gear." I whined, as trudged through the barren dungeon.

"Hey at least this way we don't have to worry about anymore surprise attacks from hidden alcoves or pathways." Luca pointed out with a smile as we climbed over a large sand dune.

"Okay, I guess I get you have a point there, but this place is known for its sandstorms meaning we're bound to get caught in one eventually." I sighed as whipped sand off my shoulder, and stared off into the distance.

"Let's hope not, before we find this Time Gear Dusknoir was so sure would be here." Luca digressed, looking around for any sign of the Time Gear with no success. We had started searching deeper into the desert when, an Aron and a Sandshrew attacked us from our left.

Aron tackled me hard, and made me stumble back to regain my footing holding my side. Sandshrew not missing a beat stepped in and used rock throw on Luca, send multiple melon sized rocks in Luca's direction. Luca managed to dive and roll away from the attacks way, narrowly avoiding getting hit in the skull. Luca retaliated with a shadow ball aimed for Sandshrew, and landed a solid hit and the resulting force knocked Sandshrew right on back. I followed Luca's lead and attacked the Aron with force palm, but to my dismay Aron used Iron defense to second before my attack made contact preventing me from dealing as much damage as I could. I hopped backwards and threw an iron stick hard at Aron causing them to cry out in pain and frustration because of their more limited attack range. Luca was was stuck on the defensive, only barely managing to dodge the stars being sent at him swift.

"Luca use hidden power, remember it was ice typing last that could be quite useful right now." I reminded Luca, as I threw another iron stick at Aron, but hit the ground where they were seconds earlier.

"It's not ice now, because every time I enter a dungeon it changes typing it's fire right now." Luca explained as he avoided more rocks, and stars using shadow ball to knock away any that got too close to hitting him.

"Luca switch with me, so I can fight the longer distance battle." I suggested, as I launched an aura sphere at Sandshrew to get her attention. Sandshrew dodged my attack and launched her own back at me, but I smashed the projectile with force palm. We both sneered at the other silently content with how this match-up would turn out, but neither one of us was prepared to make the first mistake. Sandshrew was the first to move, and that move sealed the match.

I dashed to my left the, and just as I had expected the stars from Sandshrew's swift followed me closely. I opened my wings, ready for the exercise and shot off the ground like a rocket heading straight up. I didn't need to look at Sandshrew to know she was both amazed and mystified, because with the loss of her focus the stars the had been chasing me had slowed down significantly. When she had recognized her mistake it was too late, I had made two aura spheres and the first one was already inches from her face. The second one I held below me while I dived head first at Sandshrew, and the resulting cloud of dust that was made from me crashing into her soon spiraled into a sandstorm.

"Do you think it was too flashy, or is it fine the way it is?" I asked Luca, as we returned to our trek through the desert.

"If I had any notes, maybe next time don't add the whether change, and it'd be fine. I'd hate to lose you during a sandstorm." Luca joked as he shielded his eyes from the oncoming sand, and grabbed hold off my paw. We walked together quietly, just enjoying being each other's presence was enough to make it feel safe to power through such a powerful storm. I lead the way using aura to sense where the nearest obstacle was, and avoiding it by pulling Luca's arm towards a new direction. We had walked for a while and before I knew it the sandstorm had settled down, and both Luca and I were tired.

"Woah, watch your step." Luca warned, as he pulled me back into an embrace staring at the ground in front of me.

"What did I almost step into?" I queried as I turned my attention to the whirlpool of sand only a foot in front of me, and surveyed the area around. I felt a somewhat nostalgia from the overall area, but I couldn't quite place it. My attention slowly shifted to an especially large whirlpool of sand, and I felt drawn to it almost.

"Lu—"

"Yeah, it appears that nothing is here, so we should probably head back. We have to hope the others had better Luck than us, right." Luca interrupted with a smile, as he began leading the way back to treasure town.

* * *

 **Don't worry everyone it took longer than expected but i managed to write this even with my own technological issues. Your support helps motivate me to focus on writing but I hope this chapter was enjoyable.**

 **I know Dusknoir doesn't have feet, so please don't mention it, and one thing I might add brief descriptions of "wild" pokemon the team encounters from this point on.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own own the Pokémon series or any of the Pokémon created by them. I don't own the terms they made either. They are owned by Nintendo, Gamefreak, and their affiliates.**

 _ **Thinking will be in italics**_

* * *

"Everyone, we shall talk about the our findings during the morning address tomorrow, so everyone needs to head straight to bed after dinner." Chatot explained as the guild members filtered into the cafeteria, and took their usual seats. I lucidly followed Luca to our seats and sat down, as everyone began their chaotic devouring of the specific foods Chimecho prepared.

 _Why was that one whirlpool of sand so alluring to me, maybe… I've been there before?_ I thought as I nibbled on a one of the poffins on my plate. Luca beside me had eaten half of his poffins by the time he turned to me with his bright smile.

"Hey, Akuma don't worry so much I'm sure one of the other teams found at least a clue, so don't be down." Luca reassured me with a light pat on my head, before returning his attention to his food. I pushed the whirlpool from my mind, and dived into my own plate of food.

* * *

"Ryzu, where are you hiding?" I called as I searched the frozen, grey forest for any indication of the Riolu. I sighed as i trekked further into the forbidden forest cautious to keep my the amount of sound I made to a minimum.

"C-come on, Ryzu this isn't fun anymore. We—" I trailed off as I saw Ryzu backed against a tree surrounded by three Sableye.

"Where are they kid? Tell us." The Sableye closest to Ryzu barked as it took a menacing step towards him. I froze to the spot terror cementing me to the spot.

"Please, I don't know who or what you're talking about, so can I go home?" Ryzu pleaded looking for the fastest escape route to no avail, but he did manage to see me hiding behind a nearby tree.

"Let's say I don't say I believe you, and you're hiding Akuma and Grovyle from us. That would make him a criminal too, right guys?" Sableye mentioned giving a hidden signal to the Sableye behind him, and they both nodded before stalking closer to Ryzu. I could see tears swelling in Ryzu's eyes as they closed in on him, but he remained silent his eyes locked with mine as he braced for the impending attack.

 _No, I won't let you get in trouble for us._ I thought a dashed from my hiding spot, and towards the Sableye.

"No, Akuma!" Ryzu shouted, but it was too late. I had placed myself between the Sableye and Ryzu.

"Were you looking for me?" I ventured with my arms outstretched to prevent Ryzu from getting attacked by them.

"Yes, we were." The lead Sableye answered with a spine chilling smile.

"Good, that means you can go home, after all Riolu." I affirmed smiling over my shoulder at Ryzu, and let my arms fall to my sides.

"A- thank you." Ryzu Sputtered before running off towards his den, and leaving me in his place.

"So, how is this going to—" I was cut off as a felt punch sent me to the ground.

"You can guess where this is leading, right?"

"Nope, I've got no clue. Could you elaborate some more." I retorted as I pushed myself onto all fours, and received a kick to the gut.

 _Keeping this up won't be too good for me._ I thought as i was lifted off the ground by my arms. The lead Sableye was inches from my face, so that our eyes were forced to lock while his entourage held me in place.

"I've got a question."

"Nope, not on the first da—" My retort was cut off, as I felt an agonizing pain run through my left arm and I screamed.

"Oops, seems like your arm just snapped from his grip. Now do we need to break the other one, or are you going to comply." The lead Sableye threatened jerking his head towards my other arm, with a smile.

"Wait, I- I'll try!" I pleaded trying to pull my right arm free, but was reward with painfully tightened grip.

* * *

I jolted upright in my bed, gasping for air in a cold sweat hugging myself for comfort. I felt a paw placed on my back, and looked over my shoulder to see Luca standing there concern clearly written on his face.

"Akuma, are you alright?" Luca ventured, as he put a more comforting pressure on my back to show me he was there.

"Yeah… just a bad dream." I answered, as I turned my body to face Luca completely.

"Want to talk about it?"

"It was almost like a memory, but I don't fully understand them. The first one I was running away from a building my dad was inside, as it collapsed on him, he told a Grovyle to take me and run away. I had a wooden figurine that was a present from my dad, but I lost it when I went through a portal because we had been attacked."

"That's why you asked me about that figurine, some time ago." Luca recalled keeping his eyes on me, as I continued to relay the dreams to him.

* * *

"Everyone ready with your reports, first we'll have Sunflora's group report first." Chatot explained to the assembled pokemon.

"We searched the entire dungeon, but came back empty handed. Oh my Gosh, sorry we couldn't locate a Time Gear." Sunflora divulged trying her best to not sound defeated, but failing to keep her voice clear.

"It's fine that doesn't mean you failed, Sunflora. Next Team would be Loudred and Corphish." Chatot assured hurrying to shift the focus from the depressed Sunflora, and to Loudred. My paws instantly rushed to cover my ears in anticipation of Loudred's resounding voice.

"We… didn't find one either Chatot, but we were planning to search more thoroughly today." Loudred added in at a volume, so quiet compared to his normal one, I barely managed to hear him in the silent room. Chatot sighed quietly before letting his gaze drift to Luca, almost begging him for good news.

"That leaves team I'm Sorry for the final report." Chatot droned already prepared to hear of another failure.

"We… checked as much of the desert we could before a sandstorm moved in, and we came back." Luca explained casting his eyes to the ground before his paws, and when he finished explaining the disappointment in the room became almost palpable. I couldn't handle the gravity of the depression as the guild as a whole seemingly gave up finding the next time gear, so I clenched my paw and gave everyone a glimmer of hope.

"I beli— I know Luca and I will find the Time Gear under the desert, so everyone keeping looking!" I shouted as I grabbed Luca arm feeling my body, heat up drastically from my outburst and the embarrassment the ensued. I pulled Luca up the stairs, and out of the guild before anyone could stop me.

"Akuma… thank you for worrying about everyone, but we could get in trouble for leaving before the morning address was over." Luca chuckled as he began walking on his own towards the Northern Desert.

"I think I know exactly where we should start searching for the Time Gear, let's go to those quicksand whirlpools, and show everyone the hope team I'm Sorry can kindle." I answered pulling Luca harder, as I started running ahead.

* * *

"Wait you want to jump into quicksand willingly, and how would we escape if your plan turns out to get us killed!"

"Luca, think of it this way I go into quicksand with you and we find out I was right, or I go in without you and you're left here to wonder if I died with you watching. Those are your options." I said crossing my arm standing mere inches from the edge of the sand whirlpool, and Luca too far to grab.

"Those are terrible choices, and can't we just find another way to test this first!" Luca pleads motioning for me to step away from the whirlpool. I shake my head slowly as hop backwards into the whirlpool. Luca's face shifts to an angry snarl as he steps closer to me, and growls to himself.

"Nope, but if you'd like I'll leave an aura sphere here. That way you could tell if I was alive down there, but if I die it'll slowly disappear, better for you." I explain holding a small tennis ball sized silver sphere, as the sand engulfs my lower abdomen I tossed it towards Luca.

"Akuma get serious and fly out of there now, I can't get this close to losing you again." Luca ordered as he reached for the silver sphere, and pulled it closer to him.

"It'll be fine just trust me, and jump in Dad." I said pulling an arm free to reach towards Luca, and with a smile, Luca stood up crushing the aura sphere in his paw before diving into the whirlpool after me. Luca's added weight made our descent even faster, and soon we were completely enveloped in sand. It was probably out of fear, but Luca hugged me tightly as we moved through the sand. I was starting to lose consciousness, as we broke through into the chasm I opened my wings to keep us from plummeting to the ground below.

"See, I told you we'd be fine Luca, and look the Time Gear is over there." I exclaimed gliding towards the edge of the underground lake, where a lone pink Pokémon floated with its eye firmly fixed on us.

"Okay, we found it let's leave and report to the guild." Luca protested while clinging to me tightly.

"Okay, but right after we warn the guardian about Grovyle." I replied with a flap of my wings to propel myself closer to the Pokémon. Luca examined the walls and ceiling of the sand encased chasm, pointing to one of the many streams of sand falling to the ground below.

"I see a lot of entrances, but can't see any type of exit." Luca pointed out as his paws touched the ground again, and turned to me as I approached the Pokémon cautiously. I had opened my mouth to speak, but before a sound could escape my lips the Pokémon had turned an angered glare to me.

"So, the thieves have finally arrived to steal this Time Gear, but Uxie had warned me before you arrived giving me time to prepare to fight."

"Wait, we're not—" Luca was cut off as Mesprit used ancient power launching the attack at Luca, and connecting with his chest.

"Doesn't seem like we have much choice in whether this is a fight, but can one of these fights give me the type advantage." I complained to Luca as I placed myself between Luca and Mesprit prepared for a psychic type attack to come my way. Mesprit fired a multicolored beam at, and I rocketed into the air easily dodging the beam that hit Luca with no effect on him.

Mesprit snarled, and stared daggers at me before raising both of their arms above their head. A light blue ball appeared surrounded by sparks of a similar color, and it shot upwards vanishing above me. Luca charged towards Mesprit keeping his body low, so he could dodge the next attack more easily. Luca outstretched his claws to land a few swiped on Mesprit before they jump away Luca and waved their tail sending a handful of stars at Luca that swiftly pelted Luca.

I dived for Mesprit closing the distance between us quickly and bit down on their tail slamming their body into the ground, as I held myself on all four my snout inches from the ground. Mesprit coughed as the air was forced from their lungs, but keep their wits enough to use another extrasensory on me from the point blank range. I released my grip of their tail instantly gasping out in pain as I took a few steps away from Mesprit, and shook my head violently to rid myself of the daze the attack had put me in.

Luca had thrown a shadow ball at Mesprit, but Mesprit saw the attack coming and used ancient power to intercept it. The two attacks collided and exploded creating a large cloud of dust which quickly enveloped Mesprit. I was about to use my aura field to track down Mesprit when I was hit with an agonizing pain that made it too difficult to continue standing. I tried to stand but I was at my limit, anymore and I'd faint.

 _Damn, Luca seems like it up to you._ I thought as I stared into the clearing dust cloud, waiting to see the results of their fight.

"Perfect, this will be easier than I thought." Grovyle said as he walked pass me lying on the ground, and gave me a smirk that seemed both genuine and apologetic. Grovyle walked lucidly into the dust cloud, and seconds later once all the dust settled the weak bodies of Luca and Mesprit we thrown beside me.

 _No, not after promising the guild we'd find it. I can't let it get stolen right from under us._ I willed myself to stand and stood defiantly between Grovyle and the water's edge with my arms and wings spread out to block as much space as I could. Grovyle sighed as he looked me over, and noticed my knees on the verge of collapsing under my own weight.

"Mo—"

"Why? Why are you going out of your way to ruin our world?" I shouted at Grovyle unable to think of anything else to prevent him from getting around me.

"Kid you'll probably never understand, but I'm—"

"Try me!" I interrupted again seething with anger at my inability to stop Grovyle. Grovyle didn't answer, as he strode up to me and crouch to look me in the eye.

"I'm doing this as a promise to a good friend." Grovyle answered before delivering a swift punch to my abdomen, as my body folded into itself I heard a splash behind me.

 _I'm sorry everyone._

* * *

 **This chapter was an experience to write, and I hope it reignites a fire for the duos**

 **personalities as well as their growth, as a team and as Pok** **émon.**

 **Thanks for reading adventures, and don't forget character Q &A is an ongoing thing that inspires more focus from me. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series or any of the Pokémon created by them. I don't own the terms they made either. They are owned by Nintendo, Gamefreak, and their affiliates.**

 _ **Thinking will be in italics**_

* * *

My senses returned to me slowly, starting with a dull pain as my blood moved throughout my body. My eyelids were so heavy from exhaustion that I couldn't open them, but I could tell Luca was carrying me again.

"Are you sure he'll be fine?" Luca asked squeezing me a little to reassure himself.

"He seems conscious now, so stop worrying so much," Mesprit replied not attempting to hide the irritation in their voice.

"Akuma are you hurt, can you walk?" Luca ventured as he hefted me from over his shoulder and held me like a baby.

"I'm fine, you can put me down, Luca," I said, Luca was hesitant to set me down, and I could feel him examining me with his eyes. Luca sighed, his body growing laxer, but refusing to set me down continued walking with me held to his chest in the overbearing grasp. Luca seemed content carrying me back towards town, and I honestly didn't think I could take even a step before collapsing from fatigue. It wasn't too long after our exchange before I fell asleep listening to Luca's heart beating calmingly in his chest.

* * *

"Sorry Chatot, we failed to keep Grovyle from taking the Time gear under the Northern Desert," Luca explained as he set me down at the base stairs leading up to the job boards keeping his eyes on Chatot's talons.

"Don't worry, Luca there has to be a way to stop that thief. I'm sure you, and Akuma tried

Your best to protect the Time Gear, and that's all I could ask of you two." Chatot assured Luca before hopping off to the Guildmaster's Chamber to update Wigglytuff on the Guild's mission.

"But… I wasn't of much use against Grovyle." Luca whispered to himself as his gaze drifted over to me standing beside him. I placed a paw on his back putting a small amount of pressure on him to show I was going to support him. Luca cast me a smile as he trudged off to our room visibly sullen, but trying to keep me from worrying about him.

*I'll think of a way to make you feel better Luca, so don't fret.* I thought to myself as went to the dining area to help Chimecho set the dinner for the rest of the guild members. I entered the room as Chimecho started placing the plates on the table, as a couple of them floated through the room to their respective seats.

"Chimecho, do you want any help setting the table for dinner?" I called from the doorway, as the plates clanged quietly into place.

"N- Oh, yes actually it would be helpful if you could bring out a Perfect apple for the Guildmaster. They are stored back here, but I can't bring it out with everyone else's food, using my psychokinesis." Chimecho answered from the other side of a door opposite of me, I approached the open quickly and entered the kitchen.

Though the room was used as a kitchen the back half was covered from wall to wall in berries and Perfect apples, so it was also the food storage room. The berries were organized in alphabetical order from a glance and were stored in large translucent compartments containing over fifty of each berry, but the Perfect apples were kept apart from the berries taking up a large portion of the wall space. I walked over to the legion of Perfect apples and selected one of the huge fruit, it was bigger than the size of my torso but, not as heavy as I had expected the colossal apple to be.

"These are surprisingly light," I said the astonishment clear in my voice, as I repeatedly lifted it over my head testing its weight.

"The Perfect apple is not heavy when you touch it, but if I were to use my psychokinesis to move it the apple's weight increase exponentially. Now if you would just place it beside where the guild master sits, we can call everyone to dinner." Chimecho replied as the of the meals he prepared was moved out of the kitchen, and to the plates in the dining area. I did as I was told and put the Perfect apple at the head of the table near the door to the Guild common area, and not long after Chimecho rang the dinner bell.

Everyone came rushed into the room, their hunger driving them to get a little aggressive in their mad dash towards the waiting meals. I waited in my usual spot for Luca to join me, but he never sat beside me. I was starting to get anxious when Loudred interrupted my thoughts with a loud question.

"Why was Luca carrying you like a baby, when you got back from the Northern Desert?"

"Because I couldn't walk on the way back after a... altercation we had with a particular Pokémon," I answered dismissively with my gaze fixed on the doorway, hoping Luca would join the guild for dinner. Loudred followed my gaze and turned to me this time, his voice was much more akin to a whisper filled with solicitude.

"Did something bad happen to you because of this Pokémon, or maybe, is Luca upset with you?"

I shook my head solemnly as I stood up and went to my room not caring about the half eaten meal I left behind. I pushed open the door to the moonlit room to see Luca sitting on his bed staring out the window with an expression that told me he was thinking of something that left him pensive. He didn't even stir as I entered the room, so I sat beside him and leaned on his side.

"Oh, sorry. Did I make you worry because I wasn't at dinner?" Luca asked looking down at me with a clearly forced smile, but his gaze soon returned to the window.

"Luca, I know something is bothering you, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but trust me I'll help you if you need it." Luca opened his mouth as if to say something, but only sighed as he began to pet my head.

We sat like that, together yet somehow separated unable to get through a wall we had both built together between us. I can't remember when, but I began to feel tired even though I stayed in Luca's bed staring out the window the last thing I saw that night was a single teardrop fall from Luca's cheek. Though he had been trying to keep it quiet his whimpering was still audible to me because of our closeness.

* * *

I sat up slowly and noticed Luca had moved me to my own bed before falling asleep last night. I sighed recalling how Luca was still worried about me, even though he was the one plagued with melancholy thoughts.

"Lu- Dad, wake up!" I ordered shaking Luca to consciousness, Luca blinked his eyes open.

"It's morning already, can't we just not tell everyone about our failure under the Northern Desert?" Luca whined rolling out of my reach.

"If you don't get up, I'll just have Loudred wake you up instead." I offered, grunting as I stood up and opened the door.

"You wouldn't," Luca said staring daggers at me, from his bed.

"Try me." I challenged pointing at Loudred's as he exited his room and walked towards the commons area. Luca huffed as he pulled himself up to his feet and out the door. I flashed Luca a content smile as he stepped through the doorway, and Luca pet my head roughly. We stood in our usual spots in the back of the assembly, though we were soon called to speak about our expedition under Northern Desert.

I began the story by explaining that I felt compelled to dive into one of sand whirlpools, which was met with a few murmurs concern and confusion from the assembled guild members. Luca decided to force the story to pass the ultimatum I gave him and directly to view we had as I flew us over to Mesprit who was guarding the Time Gear at the underground lake. Luca told the part about the fight we Mesprit, and I told everyone about how Grovyle stole the Time Gear after I lost consciousness.

"That about sums up what happened under the Northern Desert." Luca finished in an almost inaudible whisper. Chatot ushered us back into the ranks of the gathered Pokémon, before addressing everyone again.

"Did anyone else find a Time Gear during their search yesterday?" The question was followed by an oppressive silence, that seemed to have everyone's throat. A long moment passed without a sound before Luca spoke up surprising everyone.

"D- does anyone have an object from any of the mystery dungeons?" Luca exclaimed forcing himself not to cower from being stared at by everyone. The room remained silent but the silence had changed it's effect from melancholy to tense with hope.

"I h-have an idea on how to locate the next Time Gear." Luca continued struggling to keep standing under the new gravity his statements gained. Luca turned his gaze to me and forced a smile hoping I'd understand where he was going with his question.

"Anything, anything at all?" I added vigor to my voice, as I stepped before Luca. Attention shifted to me quickly and instantly I felt my body grew hot.

"I could use it to find out if the Time Gear is in the dungeon." My eyes surveyed the crowd of Pokémon looking for a sign of movement. Loudred was the first to say anything after my explanation, but rather than reveal an item he asked.

"How would you be able to use an item to locate a Time Gear?" This was quickly followed by a few quizzical mummers before I answered.

"When I touch some items or Pokémon I can see an event related to it in the past or future," I explain surveying the faces of in the crowd before me in hope of causing a positive reaction.

"Well... I found a pretty crystal in Crystal Cave, but if it will help us catch that criminal." Bidoof said as he retrieved a lime green crystal from his adventure bag, and placed it in front of me. "Just be gentle, I would really like want to keep it as a reward for myself."

I nodded my appreciation to Bidoof as I lifted the gem and ran my paws over the smooth facets of the pentagonal prism-shaped crystal, as my paws traversed the crystal the color in the wake of my paws shifted to an almost transparent silver. Gasps of shock and amazement ensued the phenomenon, but I didn't sense a vision coming. I was about to admit defeat when Luca placed a paw on my back to calm my speeding heartbeat.

"Just breath, Akuma it will work out fine," Luca whispered applying a reassuring pressure to my back. I returned my attention to the now completely silver crystal and closed my eyes. It wasn't long afterward that I grew dizzy and the vision began.

* * *

"The Time Gear at Crystal Cave is hidden by this puzzle, but it seems so simple. How was it not stolen before the Planet's paralysis?" Grovyle said looking around the interior of the cave, for traps or wild Pokémon.

"You should know why. Taking them from their resting place stops time in the surrounding area, and would eventually lead to the Planet's paralysis." I answered with an annoyed sigh, as I ate my third apple of the day.

"Still, some idiot must have completed the puzzle and tried right? Matching the color of three giant Crystals can't be too hard when they have three matching colors." Grovyle retorted with a soft grunt, as he took the lead and went to the exit.

* * *

 **Solvan here, sorry this took way too long to write and it was**

 **more my fault than being distracted by things in my own life.**

 **Anyway I'll try and work on that but no promises on**

 **anything other than getting this story finished eventually.**

 **Q &A:**

 **ForbiddenWitness41:** **How do Akuma's dream/memories make team I'm Sorry feel?**

 **Akuma: Their just dreams right maybe I'm stressed out about something.**

 **Luca: They concern me because Akuma won't talk about them in much detail, I hope they're not scaring him.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series or any of the Pokémon created by them. I don't own the terms they made either. They are owned by Nintendo, Gamefreak, and their affiliates.**

 _ **Thinking will be in italics**_

* * *

Black enveloped my vision as I walked into the darkness leading to the entrance of the gray cave. I opened my eyes with a quiet gasp, as my eyes adjusted to bright morning light let into the guild.

"Well?" Everyone urged in unison as I scanned the looking at each of their expectant faces.

"I'm sure there is a time gear in Crystal cave." I announced forcing a smile to appear more confident in my ability to decipher if it was the past in my vision.

"Okay everyone, we'll sending team I'm Sorry into Crystal cave to locate and secure a route to the last time gear. Everyone else go about your regular guild duties, and await their return." Chatot confirmed with a triumphant squak, signaling to everyone that the morning address was over. The crowd dispersed quickly, leaving the lowest level of the guild sparsely populated. I looked up to see Luca's concerned face, and I knew he saw through my guise instantly.

"Uhh. Akuma, can I get my crystal back, please?" Bidoof asked dragging my attention from Luca back to our current situation.

"Sorry, I got distracted." I replied holding the the silver crystal out to Bidoof, and where he touched the crystal the silver receded revealing his earlier green hue. Bidoof gasped quietly, as all of the silver was peeled away with my paw. I hadn't noticed during the exchange, but Dusknoir had approached us and was waiting for my attention.

"Akuma the last time you had one of those 'visions' it was related to one of the other Time Gears, correct?" Dusknoir ventured with causing both Luca and I to think back to it ourselves. I thought back, but instead of remembering the visions I was remembering that old dream with Grovyle then to the recent vision.

 _Is it possible that Grovyle is this criminal?_ I wondered comparing their objectives, and as it clicked that the two were one and the same Luca answered the question for me.

"Yes, if I remember it right. The last one was about the time gear under the Northern Desert." Luca answered confidently.

"If that's the case you must be blessed the the dimensional scream. It's a truly unique gift for one to possess, but really useful for this chase of ours." Dusknoir explained with a scholarly air about him, and sauntered off to talk with Chatot and The Guildmaster.

* * *

"Okay, I know you want me to tell you, so I'll waste no time and I get to the thick of it." I professed once Luca and I were out of earshot of the town.

"So I won't have to ask you this time?" Luca interrupted the sarcasm in his voice was so thick it was almost palpable.

"I think the Grovyle that's stealing Time Gears is the same one from my memories, and I think I helped him locate the Time Gears." I proposed looking at the ground before me to avoid seeing Luca's expression when he heard my theory.

"A… if you want, we could ask him when we get there," Luca paused and pet my head lovingly, "and if we need to dive into quicksand or something tell me beforehand." a light-hearted laugh followed. I looked up to Luca's laughing expression and smiled warmly.

"I'll still love you even if you were a part of this, Akuma." Luca stated as he withdrew his hand from my head and gave me a reassuring smile. I was happy he wouldn't hate me for helping ruin the world, even if I was aware it would have such catastrophic effects.

"Thank you, Luca." I whispered more to myself thank him as I watched Crystal Cave come into view on the horizon. We walked the last bit of the way to the entrance in relative silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"Ready for another dungeon?" I asked staring into the cave lit by the light reflected from the crystals, making some visible white lines appear across the walls and tinting the walks various shades of blue. Luca grunted his reply and ventured in ahead, leaving me to follow behind as he navigated us deeper into the cave.

We had noticed after we traveled a good distance inside, but the cave was almost absolutely silent. Luca pointed it out while I was watching the Wonder map mystically draw the draw the new alcove we had walked into hoping it wasn't a dead end.

"I think there might be an ambush nearby, can you use your aura to search for large groups of Pokémon?" Luca suggested as we went back to the main path, his worry hidden by his scowl.

"I can't search a large area while moving, but I can prevent us from walking into an ambush." I answered closing my eyes to focus on the arua flowing through me, and slowly I spread the field of detection until I had to focus on my legs to make them move. I huffed quietly as I relaxed my concentration and the field settled at somewhere near a six yard radius.

"Cool." I heard Luca mutter to himself, as I he stopped walking and looked around the path.

"What happened, why did you stop walking?" I asked curious about what caused Luca's break in character.

"Some of the crystals changed from blue to the same silver as your wings." Luca answered as he started walking again. We hand turned down another path and were getting to a section where the wall were closer forcing Luca to walk behind me. We progressed down the narrow path for a short while longer, then I felt something new on the edge of my aura field. Whatever it was their aura became hostile immediately and they were heading straight for us.

"Something is coming this way and it doesn't seem intent on a warm welcome." I warned Luca, snapping my eyes open and preparing myself to fight with limited mobility.

A Riolu came charging through the dim light from the nearest luminescent crystal, growling furiously the wild riolu threw himself at me. I managed to raise my arms, receiving the force palm with them. I returned a strong kick to the Riolu's stomach sending it to the ground a foot or two back. I felt the energy that was forced into my, but when pain didn't ensue its injection I realized the feeling in my right arm was gone.

"Luca, my arm has been paralyzed. " I warned Luca taking a step back, deathly aware of the few precious inches between Luca and my extremely sensitive wings.

"If we go back enough for you to gain some maneuverability, do you think you could win?" Luca implored, as the wild Riolu pulled himself to his into a standing position. I raised my right paw forming an aura sphere about the size of an apple and launched it at the Riolu.

"Yeah, but our company doesn't strike me as the kind to wait for their opponent to get ready." I answered before my aura sphere explode in front of the Riolu, but I could tell it hadn't done much damage. The Riolu shot through the cloud of dust created by my aura sphere and raised a paw for a heavy right punch, but as I prepared to dodge right I felt a strong urge to block my right side. Following my instincts I brought up my right arm and felt a punch land on my forearm, and I shifted my weight onto my right leg as I kicked upward sending the Riolu reeling back a step as it recollected himself.

 _My body felt it before he moved, so that's what the foresight of aura feels like?_ I pondered examining my paws as if they were new to me. My attention returned to the Riolu in front of me as it growled threateningly at me, and clinched his paws ready to continue our fight. I smiled confidently as I braced myself for our fight to proceed with the use of only one arm. I attacked first dodging a reflexive jab to my chest and landing a solid punch to the Riolu's stomach causing it to lose all the air in his lungs and fall to his knees shakily breathing.

"Like... your…. Strength, but… unnatural aura." The Riolu managed between raggard huffs, as he regained his breath.

"What's so unnatural about it?" I asked intently watching the Riolu stand up and dust off his knees.

"Too physical." He replied pointing to my wings with his paw.

"Could you explain a bit more?" I urged taking a step closer to him and staring at his face in the weak illumination of the pathway.

"Hard." He replied shaking his head with a defeated sigh. We stood there silently both of us deflated by communication gaps.

"Hey, can you lead us to the end of this dungeon?" Luca chimed in rousing us from our downtrodden state. My eyes locked with the Riolu and he nodded before spinning on his heels and leading the way deeper into Crystal cave.

"Nice thinking, Luca." I pointed out as we followed the Riolu around a bend on the left. Luca hummed his thanks as the darkness enveloped our group, and Luca placed a paw gently on my head. I wasn't as worried about getting lost in the dark as Luca because of my aura field, keeping me keenly aware of where each of us were.

"Worried about losing me in the darkness, Luca?" I joked poking Luca in the side with a smirk that was hidden without any light. In the dark the sounds of our footsteps was the only thing Luca had to locate either me or the Riolu leading us.

"Can you blame me? I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because I wasn't paying attention." Luca answered petting my head playfully.

"Do… you think we can add this Riolu to our team?" I whispered over my shoulder to Luca, trying to keep our conversation private.

"How about you find our new friends name first then ask." Luca gasped as the long corridor opened into the large chamber from my vision, but unlike my vision the crystals illuminated the area with light.

"Here." The Riolu announced confidently stepping aside so that Luca and I could walk further in. I walked to the nearest crystal and touched causing the color to shift from the fiery orange it was to a gentle sky blue. Our guide was on his way out when as I tapped the same crystal again causing it to become a magnificent green.

"Oh, do you have a name?" I called remembering to ask before he left. He stopped in the entranceway and turned to me with a curious look.

"Geki." He replied with a reassuring nod.

"Okay, I'm Akuma and that guy is my dad Luca." I stated point to myself then Luca, before continuing. "Geki, would you like to join our team, our little family?" I asked getting a nod of agreement from Luca to my side.

"Yes." Geki answered excitedly, returning to the chamber and hugged me tightly causing me to wince as he touched my wings.

"Looks like you've got two of us to deal with Luca." I said through gritted teeth, as Luca eased Geki away from my wings.

"Akuma, as a big brother you'll have more responsibilities including watching out for Geki here." Luca added as I went to each of the crystals and tapped them. Changing their color to the gentle sky blue that they all shared. When I set the last crystal the ground shook as another crystal broke through the ground, but unlike the other three it was big enough to fit a Blastoise inside of it with wiggle room.

"Ready?" Luca asked glancing at me with worried eyes. I nodded as I entered the crystal and was bathed in a bright light.


End file.
